Laci Danes
by Mrs. Lucas McDreamy
Summary: Luke and Lorelai are secretly married. They have a ten month old little girl and she just got pregnant again. COMPLETED!
1. What were you thinking?

A/N: Ok before anyone gets mad and starts to think we copied "It's All About Emily.", we are the same people who wrote it. That story got deleted because it wasn't in the proper format, so we took the comments you gave us and the comments the site gave us and fixed the story so it fits the requirements. We hope you like it just as much, and we are going to wait for reviews to see if you all do like as much before we update. With "It's All About Emily" we received 9 positive reviews and 2 negative reviews, so if you could just tell us if this is better then before then that would be great. Thanks.

"What were you thinking? Your pregnant again, with another mans child? Why would you let Luke impregnate you; Lorelai your not even in love with this man, we all know your dating him because I disapprove. We all know it Lorelai how could you do this to me?"

Lorelai heard these words repeating in her head over and over again as she watched the blue line appear on the stick. She knew that no matter what happened she could not tell Emily until Rory's junior year at Yale was fully paid for.( This would be hard since it was only December, and she had to keep this from her for six months). Lorelai heard footsteps coming toward the front door and she knew it was Luke. She wiped her tears and threw away the test.

" Lorelai I'm here. Lorelai, honey are you home?"

"Yea I'm all done"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, you ready to go?"

"Can I go to the bathroom before we go?"

"Yeah sure"

Luke quickly turned the corner to the bathroom. Luke started to wash his hands, but the soap slipped and landed in the garbage. He bent over to take the soap out of the trash, and found Lorelai's pregnancy test. Luke dropped the pregnancy test into the garbage as fast as he could and ran out of the bathroom.

"Okay ready to go Lorelai?"

"Yup."

Luke looked at Lorelai one more time before heading to the truck, it was obvious that something was bothering her. When they were right next to the truck he opened the door for Lorelai and gave her a big smile. Once she was in the car he asked her where she wanted to go.

"HUH?"

"Where do you want to go?"

"I really don't care Luke!"

"Okay…what's wrong Loralai?"

"Nothing, can we just go back inside I really don't feel like going out right now."

"Sure, I'll go pick up some wine and bring it back here."

"No, really I just want to go in, and no alcohol."

"Sure I'll just make us some coffee."

"NO! Just LEAVE ME ALONE LUKE!"

Lorelai opened the door and ran inside. She was trying real hard not to cry and as far as she new, it wasn't exactly working. Luke got out of his truck and followed her in to the house. "Loralai are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I just don't feel well."

"Okay I'll go."

That night went by very slowly for both of them, but the morning finally came, and Luke finally was able to work. That morning was the busiest morning he had had in a long time. Rory came in around 9:30 looking for Lorelai, and Luke was relieved to see a Gilmore after the morning that he had. He would have preferred Lorelai, but Rory was just as good, plus he could ask her about her mom and the baby.

"Hey Luke, have you seen my mommy?"

"No, not since our fight last night."

"What fight?"

"About her pregnancy."

"Her what?"

"She's pregnant."

"Holy crap, with your child?"

"No, with Christopher's yes with mine, she didn't tell you?"

"No!"

"Well she didn't tell me either, I found the test in the garbage, I tried to get it out of her but she wouldn't tell me."

"That's not like my mom, but she's pregnant?"

"Yes, you don't think she'd have an abortion do you, because I want that baby, I mean last night I stayed up all night thinking of names. It's going to be Laci if it's a girl."

"Oh Luke, mom would never have an abortion, she's not like that and you know it! Any way me and mom are going shopping, so I'll see if I can get it out of her."

"Thank you Rory."

About a half and hour after Rory had talked to Luke she met her mom outside of Miss Patty's. Lorelai looked really upset and didn't say anything until Rory started talking, she didn't even give her a hug. Rory new right away that the Lorelai was still upset.

"Hey mom"

"Hey Rory"

"Sup?"

"Nothing much you?"

"Same how's Luke?"

"Let's not talk about him."

"Why what happened."

"Nothing, I don't feel like talking about it."

"Mom, Luke told me."

"Told you what?"

"That you're pregnant."

"How does he know?"

"He found your test in the garbage, why didn't you tell me?"

"I guess I kind of freaked out and took it out on Luke."

"Yea he told me you two had a fight about your pregnancy."

"Yea I guess I should talk to him, and apologize."

"Yea you should."

"Rory, I'm scared."

"But you had a child at sixteen; thirty six is a better age and a more mature age."

"But…Rory, if Grandma finds out, you won't go back to Yale."  
"That's not true, Grandma loves us, she wants me to have a good education. Just talk to her."

"I guess I should, but first I will talk to Luke."

Lorelai and Rory finished shopping around four. They got tons of clothes and they picked up a few movies to watch over the weekend, and then they ate dinner. They went to a local Chinese restaurant because Lorelai wasn't exactly ready to face Luke. When they were done eating, Lorelai dropped Rory off at home and she went to see Luke. As soon as she saw Luke's face she started to cry, but she new that she still had to go in and talk to him.

"Hey Lorelai."

"Hey Luke, we need to talk."

"Okay"

"Luke, listen Rory told me you found my pregnancy test in the garbage."

"Yea, why didn't you just tell me in the first place."

"I don't know I guess I kind of just freaked out and took it out on you, I'm sorry."

I know your scared we will get through it together. Just like Carol King says "…just as long as were together, we can find a way"."

"Really"

"Yes Lorelai."

"Luke….will you move in w me? I really can't do this alone. I have never been so scared my entire life, even when I found out about Rory."

"You don't have to be scared….and plus your twenty years older now, you have a job, and you have a boyfriend to help you out. I will be there with you every step of the way."

"But Luke my mom, she's going to stop paying for Yale, and I can't afford to send her on my own."

"No she won't. And if she does I'll help pay for it, ok?"

"Ok."

"Why don't you call her now? I'll hold your hand."

"Ok."

Lorelai picked up the phone and dialed the number to her old house. She thought that she couldn't be any more scared then she already was, but when she heard her mom's energetic voice on the other side of the phone she grew even more frightened.

"Hello!"

"Hey mom." Lorelai said still in tears.

"Hello Lorelai."

"Mom, what if I was to tell you that me and Luke were planning on having a baby together in the near future."

"Well I'd say that that's crazy".

"You wouldn't be happy?"

"No you're not married, and you haven't even been dating for a whole year yet."

"Ok."

"Ok what?"

"Ok, you answered my question."

"Ok then, see you next Friday for Friday night dinner".

"Goodbye."

"Bye Lorelai."

Lorelai hung up the phone and buried her face in Luke. He let her cry on him until she was ready to talk. About five minutes passed and then she lifted her head up and looked at Luke.

"She doesn't want us to have a baby."

"Did she say that?"

"Yes."

"Lorelai you sill have to tell her."

"No. She knows Rory is the most important thing to me in this world, no offense, and she knows that if she wanted to hurt me then she would have to do something to Rory, and that probably means taking away Yale."

"Ok, I support you on your decision."

"Why does she have to be so evil?"

"Because she is Emily Gilmore."

"I have decided that I will skip two dinners a month. That way she won't she me every week."

"Ok, you can stay here tonight and I'll call Rory."

"Ok…goodnight, and one more thing don't mention this to Miss. Patty, she'll tell everyone, and I don't want that, at least not this soon, ok?"

"Go to sleep Lorelai."

Almost a full week had passed since Lorelai had found out she was pregnant. Her and Luke and gone to the doctor where they were told that she was definitely pregnant. It was now the worse day of the week, Friday, the day where Lorelai had to see Emily Gilmore. Lorelai and Rory arrived at the Gilmore House right on time. Rory had to drag her mom out of the car, but they finally got to the door and rang the bell.

"Hello Girls."

"Hi mom."

"Hi grandma."

"Mom, what's that awful smell?"

"Why its fish Lorelai, you love fish."

"Mom."

"What? Ok drinks for everyone. Want some wine Lorelai?"

"No mom. I'm trying this new thing where I don't drink alcohol of caffeine. It's supposed to be much better for your body."

"Is that supposed to be a joke?"

"No grandma its not."

"Your mother would never go without alcohol and caffeine unless she was with child."

"Grandma!"

"Excuse me I have to use the bathroom."

"Why couldn't you just leave her alone grandma?"

"I was joking. I'll go check on her."

"Grandma, leave her alone, ok? Were going to go now, we'll see you next week. Mom hasn't felt good all week and the last thing she needs is to hear your comments. Goodbye Grandma!"


	2. 3 Months

TELLING SOOKIE

Lorelai woke up around 5:50 and she had to be at work at 6:00. She jumped out of bed, got dressed, brushed her hair and teeth, grabbed some shoes and ran out the door. She started the jeep and sped off to work. Once she got there she was greeted by Sookie. "Morning Lorelai."

"Hey. You're hyper."

"No you're just in a bad mood STILL."

"Sorry."

"Hey Lor, what's going on with you?"

"Nothing I'm just really tired and I don't feel all to great."

"Lorelai, I know there's something you're not telling me."

"Fine, but please don't tell anyone in Stars Hollow."

"Ok….spill."

"I'm pregnant."

"I know!"

"Huh?"

"I know, it's so obvious, no caffeine, I mean come on Lorelai, you couldn't live w/o caffeine. So how far along are you?"

"I found out last month. "

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I don't know, I'm sorry. If it makes you feel better my mom still doesn't know. I'm going to Friday night dinner today. Do I look any fatter then I usually do?"

"You're pregnant; you're suppose to gain weight."

"Yeah, but I can't because I'm not going to tell mom for awhile."

"Ok you look like you've gain some."

"Okay. I have to run, I think I just saw Kirk sneak in. Bye Sookie."

"Bye and Congratulations Lor!"

"Thanks Sookie."

AT DINNER

Lorelai left work that day feeling a little bit nausea. She decided to go home and freshen up a bit so she didn't look to crummy. Luke came in just as she was leaving and she got just a little bit distracted. Before she new it was almost 7 and she really had to go. It took her about twenty minutes to get to the Gilmore house and when she got there she ran out of the car and rang the doorbell.

"Lorelai, you're late!"

"Tell me about it."

"That's not funny Lorelai, and I don't get it."

"That's the point mom."

"So why are you late? I want a good excuse. By the way Rory's here already."

"We were busy at work and we have a ton of people coming next weekend so I'm going to need to miss dinner next week."

"You skipped last week; you can't skip next week too!"

Richard thought that Lorelai was pregnant and he didn't want Emily to ruin it so he decided to stand up to her."Let her be Emily, She's a business women now, she has a hectic schedule." He said.

"Fine, what would you like to drink?"

"Just water please!"

"Again?"

"I don't feel well mom please, don't start with me!"

"You never feel well; I don't know what's up with you these days"

"Whatever lets eat." Emily said annoyed.

" What the hell am I eating mom?"

"Fish!"

"I told you I don't like fish."

"Well you can at least eat it."

"No I can't excuse me."

Lorelai put her hand over he mouth and darted to the bathroom, she wasn't sure if she was really going to throw-up but she knew that it was a definite possibility. She felt that it was best to not take the chance of throwing up on her mother's "one of a kind chairs".

" Rory, what's wrong with your mother?"

" The flu grandma, she had it last week and now it came back."

" Why did she come then?"

" To make you happy. Grandma, me and Logan are getting pretty serious."

" Really? At least one of you has good taste in men."

" Stop that!"

Lorelai came back and she really didn't look very well, and everyone could tell that she felt horrible.

" Mom, I have to go, I'm sorry."

" Okay, feel better."

" Thanks! Bye Dad, see you later Rory…"

" Okay don't wait up mom."

" I'll try not to, but if I don't I'm sure Luke will."

" Okay"

" Luke lives with your mom now?" Emily asked Rory confused.

" Yes" Rory responded with somewhat of an attitude.

" There're serious then?"

DINNER CONTINUES

Lorelai arrived back at her house and she still didn't feel very great, but she was trying her best to be happy because she had some pretty exciting news to tell Luke. She walked in the door, and just as she expected Luke was sitting on the couch waiting for her.

"Hey Honey."

"Hey Lorelai."

"My clothes are starting to get small on me."

"Already?"

"Yes."

"Your only two months pregnant."

"Actually, I was going to tell you this before, today the doctor told me I was three months."

"How you've only missed two periods."

"Supposedly you can get your period, plus it only lasted one day."

"Wow! Three Months?"

"Yes! I'm going to go to sleep."

"Good Night!"

"I'm going to tell Ms. Patty tomorrow."

"It's about time."

TELLING MS. PATTY

Lorelai woke up around 8:30 and Rory was gone, she had gone to see Logan. Lorelai thought that that was very typical, and she really didn't feel like staying home by herself. She got dressed in the only clothes that still fit her, and she walked over to Miss. Patty's.

"Sweat pants again Lorelai?"

"Yes Ms Patty."

"Lorelai, what's going on with you?"

"Well I have some news, you can spread around town for me. I hope!"

"Yes. Yes!"

"I am three months…"

"PREGNANT! LORELAI AND LUKE ARE HAVING A BABY!"

"Not that loud, my mom and dad don't' know yet."

"You have to tell them some time, dear."

"I know, but when I'm ready."

By the end of the day everyone in Stars Hollow knew that Lorelai was pregnant. They also all knew that Luke was the father, although there were many stories going around about who's house the baby was conceived at. The majority said Luke's dinner, but they all knew for sure that they never would have actually done it in the dinner. In fact there was a town meeting the next night to take a vote about the sex, weight, height, and name of the baby, and whether or not Luke will purpose. You could say that they were January's town gossip.


	3. Akward Moments

LORELAI AT WORK ON FRIDAY

Lorelai is at work, when her mother surprises her by visiting. It was around 8:45 on Friday night, the night that Lorelai skipped dinner. She was very tired and wasn't exactly wearing the nicest outfit, because she still hadn't gotten around to buying maternity clothes.

" Lorelai."

" Mom? What are you doing here?" Lorelai asked while using her fake smile.

" What are you wearing?"

" Why are you here mom?"

"I'm here to see you, why are you wearing that, it doesn't even fit you?"

"Mom drop it. Dinners over?"

"Yes."

"Are you ready to go?" Sookie said as she came in the room.

"Yeah, mom I have to go. See you next week. Bye."

"Bye." Emily said. Then she walked out to car with her Emily attitude.

"Sookie, I'm just going to go home, ok?"

"Sure, see you later."

LOGAN AND RORY

Rory had gone back to Yale early that weekend because she had a lot of studying to do, midterms were almost over with, and in fact she had just one left, the hardest one. She got distracted around six when her cell rang. It was Logan and he wanted to do something. She told him to come over and they would take it from there.

"Hey Rory, what do you want to do tonight?"

"I don't know, you want to go out to dinner?"

"Sure I guess"

"Alright let me go freshen up"

"Okay"

"Hey Rory"

"Yea"

"You in there?"

"Yea"

"Can I go to the bathroom."

"Sure, I'm in the shower though"

Logan jumps into the shower right behind with his boxers on. She doesn't know that he's in there so he pokes her back.  
"Boo"

"Oh my God! Logan you scared me half to death."

"What are you doing?"

"Kissing my lovely girlfriend."

"Logan, we can't, not in here."

"Rory, we've talked about this before."

"I know but…alright we can."

"Score." Logan said as he kissed her again.

The "did the deed" and they enjoyed themselves. When it was over they decided to talk. Little did they know, Luke had entered the dorm looking for Rory.

"That was great!" Rory said as she remembered her first time with Dean.

"Yea, it really was!"

"Rory, we need to…" Luke said as he realized that he walked on his future daughter and her boyfriend having sex.

"What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk." Luke whispered embarrassly.

"LUKE! Oh my God, get out of here! I'm so sorry Logan"

"It's okay baby."

"I better go talk to him."

"Yea."

Rory got dressed and drove to the dinner. She knew Luke well enough to know that he wouldn't have gone home to Lorelai having seen Rory and Logan. She also knew it would be to weird for him to go home and see Lorelai, because she looks to much like Rory.

"Luke, we can talk now."

"Okay!"

"Really! You're going to purpose?"

"Yea I just thought it would be nice for all of us to be one big happy family."

"Me too!"

"I'm so sorry I walked in on you two."

"It's okay, and yes I will tell my mother."

"I wasn't going to…"

"I know but still."

"Who knows you two might end up married one day."

"Yea I hope so!"

BEFORE GOING TO FRIDAY NIGHT DINNER

Rory came home just in time to go to Friday night dinner with her mom. She went inside and put her things in her room when she realized that Lorelai hadn't come and giver her a hug.

"Mom, I'm home. Where are you?"

"I'm up here. Nothing fits me. I'm fat." (CRYING)

"No your not mom, your pregnant."

"Rory I have absolutely no pants that fit me, and all my dresses hug my stomach."

"Why don't we go shopping tomorrow, just me and you. We can buy some cute maternity clothes."

"Cute? I don't think maternity clothes are cute. Well they may be cute, but definitely not Lorelai cute. Does this look alright?"

"Um…It looks perfect! I'm going to be before we go, and then I'll meet you downstairs."

"Ok." Lorelai's replied as her cell phone started to ring. She looked at the caller ID and it said Christopher so decided to click ignore.

DINNER

Once again they arrived at Emily and Richard's house. This time they were on time, because Rory was with Lorelai to drag her inside. They rang the doorbell, and of course Emily answered and this week's maid took their coats, and then they all walked to the living room to talk.

"Welcome. Drinks? Let me guess, coke for Rory and water for Lorelai." Emily asked sarcastically.

"Wow mom, how'd you know?"

"Don't get smart with me. Lorelai ave you gained weight?"

"No mom."

"Yes you have. Your dress doesn't even fit you properly."

"MOM! So what if I've gained a few pounds…It's no big deal." Lorelai screamed.

"Yes it Lorelai."

"Mom, drop it or were leaving."

"Hello." Lorelai said as she answered her phone.

"Hey Lors."

"What do you want Christopher?"

"I've been thinking about you lately. I was wondering if we could talk sometime."

"Sorry Chris but no, I'm taken. You know that." She said as she hung the phone up.

"Sorry about that Mom."

" It's ok Lorelai." Richard said.

"No it's not Richard. Why would you speak to Christopher like that Lorelai?"

"Because mom."

"Because why?"

"Because he wants me back."

"Lorelai, may I have a word with you?" Richard asked

"Sure Dad."

Richard and Lorelia walked out of the living room and into his office. They sat down on Richard's couch and faced each other.

"Are you ok? These last two months you've been acting very strange."

"I'm fine Dad…really, I am."

"Oh can you please pick that up for me, my back isn't very strong these days." Richard said as he dropped his pen.

"Um…ok." Lorelia said as she started to bend over. "I can't reach it."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Would you like to tell me what's going on here Lorelai?"

"No."

"Come on Lorelai…tell me."

"I can't Dad, you and mom already told me that you were mad about this."

"OK. Suit yourself Lorelai." He said as he got up from the couch.

"Wait."

"Yes?"

"I'm p…pregnant." Lorelia whispered.

"I know. I've had an idea that you were for some time now, but when I saw you in this dress tonight, I was positive that you were."

"Does mom know?"

"No and I'm not going to tell her. It's up to you to tell her."

"I'm not Dad. I know that if I tell her she'll be mad and she'll want to get back at me so she'll go through Rory, because she knows that Rory is the most important thing to me, and then, she'll take Yale away from Rory, because she knows that that's the most important thing to Rory. "

"She's going to find out eventually Lorelai. I can always make sure she doesn't take anything away from you two."

"I know you can, but seriously Dad Mom controls EVERYONE. I will tell her, just not until Rory's junior year is paid for in full. I'm sorry."

"It's ok, plus I see where you're coming from. Lorelai, I am really happy for you and Luke, and I know that you'll make it."

"Thank you Dad."

"Here take this money and go buy yourself some clothes that fit you, and I will try to get you out of dinner for the next three or four weeks. I'll tell Queen Emily that you went to visit Luke's family, so just stay clear of the areas where your mother would most likely be. I will mail the check into Yale as soon as they start excepting next years tuition.

"Thank you SO much Dad!

The rest of the night went by really fast. They ate dinner and then dessert while they talked about many things. Richard decided not say anything unless someone talked to him, because he was scared he would say something that would give away his secret with Lorelai. Dinner ended around nine and Emily walked Lorelia and Rory to the door where they gave hugs and said goodbye.


	4. Emily and Lorelai

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. We actually have everything up to Lorelai's seventh month done. We will try to update as fast as we have been, because it's all written and its just a matter of typing it. If any of you have ideas for anything in this story please be happy to share it with us.

IN THE CAR

Once Lorelai and Rory got into the car and were out of the driveway Lorelai told Rory everything that had happened with Richard.

"I told grandpa."

"Good. I'm guessing you didn't tell grandma or you would be crying and grandma would be screaming."

"Nope, only grandpa. Anyway, he got me out of dinner for the next few weeks by telling grandma that I'm going to visit Luke's family."

"Wow that's great mom!"

"There's one more thing, you have to continue going to dinners when I'm 'out of town'."

"That's no problem at all. I actually like going to dinners, well most of the time anyway…."

"Rory there's more. You have to live with grandma and grandpa on the nights that you would have stayed with me, like Friday and Saturday. I tried to get you out of it, but grandma said 'You could not leave a 'child' alone all weekend, for there would be several parties going on. I know Rory is a good kid. She's the best kid I know, however it happens to the best of them.'" Lorelai said as she imitated Emily.

"Nice impression mom. Did she really call me a child?"

"Yes and I simply said that you were no longer a child, and that you are a twenty-year-old women."

"Funny mom. Where was I when this was going on?"

"You were in the bathroom talking to Logan."

"It was that obvious?"

"God I can't believe I'm living with grandma and grandpa."

"You could always say that you have a **REALLY** early study session with some friends on Sunday so you'll only be sleeping over on Friday night."

"That's a good idea. I'll use it, just not every week. Oh my God, I hope grandma takes me shopping! Can you imagine all the clothes I'll come home with? The sad thing is I can't share them with you, because we are different sizes now."

The three weeks went by very fast, at least for Lorelai and Luke. They hung out all the time when they weren't at work, and they were able to go out on Friday nights for the first time in forever. Rory was spoiled at her grandparent's house; they bought her clothes, jewelry, and many more things. The only problem she had was when Logan dropped her off on Saturday nights. It only happened twice, but when it did, Emily opened the door and found them making out on the front step. The second time it happened Rory knocked up against the doorbell, which caused a lot of commotion. Rory ended up only using Lorelai's studying excuse one time.

It had been three weeks since Lorelai told Richard. She had gained a lot of weight and it was easy to tell that she was pregnant. Sookie had been on vacation for the past two weeks so she hadn't seen Lorelai in a while, and when she saw her she was shocked!

"Wow look at you! You have a belly." Sookie said with excitement.

"I know! Guess what today is?"

"What?"

"I find out whether it's a boy or a girl!"

"Yay! You're having a baby! You're having a baby!"

"Oh my God. (Sookie continues) Stop! Hide me! Sookie, my moms here! What should I do?"

"Go get your get your coat!"

"Good idea, I'll go get it and pretend like I want to go for a walk with her."

Lorelia ran to get her coat while Sookie entertained Emily must to her dislike. Emily was very thankful when Lorelai returned. "Hi mom!"

"Lorelia I was hoping we could talk."

"Sure, let's go outside. So what's up?"

" I wanted to see how your trip was and I also wanted to talk to you about Rory and Yale."

"The trip was great mom, thanks for asking. His family was really sweet. So what's going on with Yale?"

"We are going to pay for Rory's junior and senior year in one payment as soon as they start excepting tuition. It was your father's idea."

"I really can't thank you enough."

"Well that's why we have Friday night dinners, now isn't it?"

"Mom, we would still come to dinners if it wasn't for the money….well maybe not every week, but we would still come."

"No you wouldn't Lorelai. I'm going to let you get back to work; it looks like they need you in there."

"Ok bye mom."

"Bye."

Emily slowly turned her back to Lorelai and started walking to her car. It was easy to see that Emily was about to cry, so Lorelai quickly followed her and gave her a hug. Emily asked her daughter what that was for, and Lorelai answered it was for everything Emily had done for her. For a second Lorelai considered telling Emily about the baby, but the thought quickly faded away with the thought of what just happened with them. "See you tonight at dinner mom." Lorelai said as Emily got into her car.


	5. Mixed Emotions

Lorelia's doctors appointment was scheduled for Friday at 5:00. She left work around 4:30 and swung by Luke's to pick him up. He got in the car and kissed her and then he kissed her belly. The whole ride there Luke was talking about how we couldn't wait to see their baby on the screen, and how he'd love to have a daughter because he could teach her how to cook. He also talked about how much he wants a boy because he could teach him about tools, and they could make another boat together. Lorelai informed him that this wasn't the only baby that they were going to have together so there was a chance that he could get a son and a daughter. Then Luke joked about how Lorelai could be having twins. He received a slap for that comment, and then a kiss which made it all better. After a long car ride they were finally there. The walked into the waiting room and sat down. Within five minutes they were in the examining room.

"This is so exciting!" Lorelai shrieked.

"I know it is, but sush you might scare the baby." Luke said in his baby voice.

"Ok this is your baby, I don't see a penis you're having a girl!"

"Oh my god! Were having a Laci!" Luke yelled as he jumped. He kissed Lorelai on the head and then rubbed her belly. "Hello Laci."

"Wait. We're having a what?" Lorelai asked.

"We're having a Laci!"

"Laci, that's really cute. We're having a Laci!" Lorelai said with excitement.

"Lorelai?' Luke asked.

"Yeah."

"Me and Rory came up with a code. When you go to dinner tonight you have to say 'Mom, your curtains are very lacy.' When you say that Rory will know that it's a girl, and I'm pretty sure she told your dad the code, so they both will be able to tell what you're talking about."

"That's very smart Luke. What was the code if for a boy?"

"Well, you were supposed to say 'Boy oh boy am I hungry. What's for dinner mom?'"

"I love you Luke. You're a genius!"

Lorelai drove home with Luke and changed for dinner. She kissed him one more time, and she actually left for dinner happy. It was the first time ever that she was happy before going to see her mother. She got there on time, but she still arrived after Rory did, which was ok for her.

"Hello Lorelai! Let me take your coat."

"No thanks mom, I'm good."

"Lorelai give me your coat!"

"Mom, I'm cold. If you don't mind I would like to keep my coat on."

"But…"

"Leave her alone Emily." Richard interrupted.

"Wow mom, your curtains are very lacy."

"No there not."

"I know, they really aren't."

"Oh my god. Really?" Rory screamed.

"Yes Rory really." Lorelai said annoyed thinking that Rory was about to give it away. "Oh mom, I can't come next week. I've got tons of work."

"What else is new?" Emily said sarcastically.

Two weeks had passed since they found out the sex of the baby. It was Friday and Lorelai and Luke had both taken the day off. The day had gone by very fast and before they knew it, it was that time again.

"Hello Lorelai. Let me take your coat." Emily greeted Lorelai with her 'I rule the world voice'.

"No mom. That's ok. I'm good."

"Lorelai, let me take your coat! Your father's not here to save you today."

"Mom, I would like to keep it on."

"Just give me your coat Lorelai!" Emily Screamed.

"No mom. Listen I need to tell you something important."

"Fine, give me your coat and then we'll talk."

"NO. I have to tell you this first."

"GOD DAMNIT LORELAI GIVE ME YOUR COAT!"

"I'm pregnant." Lorelia said as she let her coat fall to the ground. "Surprise!"

"OH MY GOD! LORELAI GET OUT! GET OUT!"

"Mom please let me explain." Lorelia asked crying.

"GET OUT! GO LORELAI!"

"Can we just talk about it mom."

"NO! I WANT YOU TO LEAVE!" Emily yelled as she started to cry.

"I KNEW THAT THIS WOULD HAPPEN! THAT'S WHY I WAITED FIVE MONTHS TO TELL YOU, SO YOU WOULD HATE ME AFTER PAYING FOR YALE AND NOT BEFORE!"

"Hold on mom, I'm going to come with you." Rory said almost in tears.

"NO RORY. YOU'RE STAYING HERE WITH ME!" Emily shouted.

Lorelai woke up crying in Luke's arms. She had no idea what happened. The last thing she remembered was that she was at Friday night dinner and Emily found out about the baby and she wouldn't let Rory leave.

"What happened? Where's Rory? She has Rory!" Lorelai cried.

"Who has Rory?" Luke asked.

"My mom. She's keeping Rory, because I didn't tell her about the baby."

"That didn't happen. You were dreaming Lorelai."

"I can't go back. This baby was a bad idea. My mother hates me. She hates me Luke. I should have told her right when I found out. Who cares about the money? I should have told her."

"Lorelai stop. This baby was a **good** idea and your mom doesn't hate you."

"She's going to flip Luke." Lorelia cried. She was now hysterical. "I hate his baby. I hate it, I hate it, I hate it! Stop kicking me you stupid thing!"

"Stop it Lorelai. You don't mean what you're saying. You know I still haven't felt her kick yet. May I?" Luke put his hand out toward her stomach.

"If you must."

"Wow! I think we have ourselves a soccer player!"

"Yeah, she is a good kicker."

"I know what will cheer you up. Let's go shopping for the nursery."

"I don't want to. I'm sorry. I really just want to stay here."

"Please Lorelai. It would mean a lot to me."

"I'm sorry but I don't feel up to it."

"You don't have to cry Lorelai. I'm here for you. Will you please let me take you out to get your mind off of this?"

"No." Lorelai said still crying.

"Please?"

"Ok. Luke?"

"Yeah."

"I'm fat."

"Your not fat Lorelai."

"Yes I am. My mom thinks so."

"Your mom doesn't know that you're having a baby. Come on I'm going to take you out now."

"Ok. Let me call my dad first."

"Ok"

Lorelai had stopped crying and she got up to get the phone. She dialed Emily and Richard's number. She was disgusted to hear Emily's voice on the other end of the phone when she picked up.

"Hello!"

"Hi mom. Can I talk to dad?"

"Yes. Hold on Lorelai."

"Hello. Richard speaking."

"Hi dad."

"Hello Lorelai. How are you?"

"I'm ok dad. Can you do me a favor and get me out of dinner for the next few weeks."

"Sure. We were planning a trip anyway. We'll just go sooner. I'll take her away for about a month, and when we come back I'll send the check into Yale."

"Thank you dad, not just for this, but for everything you've done for me ever."

"You're welcome Lorelai. We'll see you in a few weeks. Tell Luke I say hi."

"Ok dad. Dad?"

"Yes Lorelai?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Lorelai."

Lorelai hung the phone up.

"I'm ready to go Luke."

"The baby made you closer to your dad."

"I know she did. So where are we going anyway?"

"I was thinking you could come to work with me for awhile."

"Ok…to do what?"

"Work."

"That's your idea of cheering me up. You know we well Luke. I love your diner. Let me go get changed!"

Lorelai came downstairs in a camisole which made her belly look big, a pair of jeans, one of Luke's flannel shirts, flip-flops, and of course a backwards baseball cap.

"Very funny Lorelia." Luke joked.

"I know, the perfect outfit for working at Luke's."

They arrived at Luke's and he made Lorelai go upstairs to his old apartment with him. She was surprised to see that Luke had taken down the door. In its place was a safety gate. She struggle to open it, and Luke told her not worry, because she would get the hang of it eventually.

He brought her into the kitchen area and she saw a reclining highchair. "This is for when I'm watching Laci at work and she needs to eat." Luke said. Then he opened one of the cabinets where there were four cans of infant formula and about five bottles. "These are for when Laci is hungry, but can't sit up in the highchair yet." Luke took Lorelai's hand and guided her to the bathroom.

"Oh my god there's ducks on your walls!" Lorelia joked. "Yes there are. There are also ducks on the shower curtain, the rug, and the light switch." He pointed out. Luke pulled back the shower curtain and showed Lorelai an infant bathtub with infant shampoo and body wash. "This stuff is for when Babett or Miss. Patty get lipstick all over Laci. I'll bring her up here and bath her with this stuff. And under the sink there are infant towels with hoods, and washcloths. Come on there's more."

Luke brought her into the main area. There was a crib in the corner closet to the kitchen. The crib had a purple and pink bedding set and a flower mobile. "This is for Laci to sleep in when I'm watching her and the people downstairs are being too loud. Oh and look, I bought a baby monitor, the other one is downstairs. This is so I can hear her when she wakes up." They walked over a few feet to a matching changing table with clothes, wipes, diapers, baby powder, baby lotion, and a diaper genie. "This is for when she needs her diaper changed or when she spits up on her clothes. I can just come up here and change her." Luke took her hand and brought her to a couch.

"This is for when you come visit me at work and you get too tired and don't feel like walking home, or when Taylor annoys you. You can come up here and sleep or hang out. Look it's a pull-out." Then he pointed to a television with a dvd and vcr. "This is so we, not Laci, we can watch movies together on the nights we decide to stay here. Oh here, this is for you. It's a $75 Best Buy card. I want you go buy as many movies as you can with it. We'll watch one every time we sleep here."

Then they went to a section of the room that had very soft carpet. It was almost too soft. Around this section was another safety gate. The gate went all the way around it, not one section wasn't enclosed. Inside were an infant swing, a bouncer chair, an exosaucer, a baby gym, and tons of infant toys. "This is for when Laci is awake. I will put her on this carpet or in one of these things. She will have tons of fun, and of course I will have the baby monitor with me, and near her." "Oh my god. This is amazing Luke!" Lorelia said. "Wait, there's more." He replied.

They went to a closet. Inside the closet were baby coats and snow suits and hats. "These are for when I bring Laci to work when it's hot out, and then it gets cold at night. I'll put one of these on her." He said. On the floor of the closet were two pack n' plays. "One of these is for you to keep at the Dragonfly for the days that you have Laci, and the other one is for me to keep downstairs for when I have her and she's awake." There was a stroller and a front carrier also on the floor. "Oh, this stroller is for when you come to get Laci and you get here and realized that you walked and you have nothing to put her in. You can just put her in the stroller and walk home. The front carrier is for when I need some more food for the diner. I just have to put her in here, and I'll run…." "No, you'll walk." Lorelai corrected. "I'll walk over to Taylor's with her attached to me, and I won't have to worry about leaving her alone."

"Thank you so much Luke!"

"Your welcome."

"Wait, you painted? The apartment is pink, and purple. You have butterflies and flowers on your walls. You did all this for Laci?"

"Yes. I love her Lorelai. I feel like she's here already."

"I can't believe you did all this. How long did it take?"

"Well two weeks, since we found out she's a girl."

"Thank you again Luke. Can I go play? This stuff is so cool."

"Yeah. It really is. Come look at this exosaucer. It sings!"

"No way?"

The rest of the day went good for Lorelai and Luke both. They enjoyed each others company, and Lorelai figured out how to open the gate!


	6. Help Me Luke!

Five whole weeks passed since Lorelai had last spoken to her parents. A lot had happened, well not too much. Her and Luke went to Babies R Us and registered for her baby shower. They still had to furnish the house that they live in, because only the dinner was ready for the baby. Rory and Logan had gone out a few times, and they got a bit more serious. It was almost time to go back to Friday night dinners. In fact it was almost time to tell Emily about the baby. Lorelai was surprised with a knock at the door on Thursday night, and she had no idea who it was.

"It's open!" Lorelai screamed, not wanting to get up. She was now a little bit over six months pregnant.

"Lorelai, that's no way to open the door! Lorelai where are you?" Emily asked.

"Oh crap!" Lorelai whispered as she tried to look for a blanket to hide her huge stomach. She was going to tell her tomorrow, she didn't want Emily to find out like this. Emily entered the room and Lorelai gave up hope. "Hi mom!" Lorelai said nervously.

"Lorelai? You're pregnant!"

"No mom, I'm just fat."

"It all makes sense now: no alcohol, no caffeine, the throwing up, and all the faces. I can't believe I didn't figure it out. I am such an idiot!"

"Mom, I really wanted to tell you." Lorelai said as she started to cry. "I did want to tell you, I did, but I was scared, and I still am."

"Scared of what Lorelai? What would I do to you? I don't know what's worse not being told about this, or you being afraid of me."

"Mom, I was scared that you would take Yale away from Rory because that's the most important thing to her, and she's the most important thing to me. That would have been perfect revenge for you to give to me, actually anything involving Rory would have been perfect revenge. I'm sorry I really wanted to tell you, I did."

"How far along are you this time Lorelai?"

"Ouch! Oh my god! It hurts! Ouch!"

"Lorelai don't pretend to be in pain. I asked you a question!"

"Mom, I'm not lying! It really does hurt."

"Dear God Lorelai are you that naïve?" Emily yelled as she left.

Lorelai really was in pain, but she managed to get the phone to call Luke who was going to pick Rory up at Yale, because they just got out of school for the summer.

"Hello."

"Hi." Lorelai said in pain.

"What's wrong Lorelai?"

"My mom came. I'm in pain. Luke it hurts. I need you. Luke!" Lorelai said crying.

"I'm on my way Lorelai." Luke responded bravely. He was really scared but he knew that if Lorelai knew how scared he was then she would get even more scared then she already was.

"No go get Rory first. She's waiting for you!"

"She's already here."

"Luke?"

"Hmmm."

"If anything happens to me or the baby, please hurt my mother. She did this to me you know. I felt fine until she got here and then I told her I was in pain, and she left. She walked out of the house and drove away. I hate her Luke! I hate her! I want her to die!"

"Calm down Lorelai. I'm putting Rory on the phone."

"Mom? What happened? Are you ok? Dad, I mean Luke, is coming inside now to take you to the hospital. What happened?"  
"I was talking to my mother and all of a sudden I got pains in my side and she called me a liar."

"It's ok mom. Clam down. Luke is at the front door!" Rory said almost in tears.

Luke got inside to find Lorelai laying on the couch holding her stomach. Her face was bright red from crying and her cheeks were soaking wet.

"Hey Lorelai." He said as he picked her up.

"It hurts Luke."

"I know baby, I know." He said as Lorelai put her head on his shoulder. Then he walked out to the truck and put Lorelai in between Rory and himself. He started the car and they were off to the hospital.


	7. Everythings going to be ok

A/N: We got this information off of a website so if it's not accurate then we're sorry. Thanks for all the good reviews.

They arrived at the hospital and Luke carried Lorelai inside while Rory parked the car. Lorelai and Luke were brought to an examining room and Rory waited in the waiting room. There were so many thoughts going through Lorelai's head that she could not think straight. Luke was a mess but he was still trying his best not to show Lorelai. He started to cry a few times but he wiped his tear before Lorelai noticed. They did not speak to each other until the doctor came in.

"Hi. My name is Doctor Sims. It says here that you are 26 weeks pregnant and are having pains in your side."

"Yes. My mom, she came over tonight unexpectedly. I hadn't told her I was pregnant and then she started yelling at me, and the pains started soon after that."

"Ok. I'm going to do some tests and when I'm done you will probably be able to go home."

The doctor did a blood test and he took a urine sample. He was gone for about thirty minutes. In that time Luke said nothing, but Lorelai could tell that he was hurting inside. She motioned for him to come over to her and she gave him a hug and then she kissed him. The doctor finally came back and Luke jumped up from where he was sitting with anticipation to find out if Lorelai and Laci were going to be ok.

"Good news! There's nothing wrong you or the baby!" Doctor Sims announced

"Then why am I in pain?" Lorelai asked.

"Well women usually start getting Braxton Hicks at twenty weeks, however some get it very painfully like you did. Braxton Hicks usually don't start getting painful until the last month of pregnancy, because the baby is so big and is pressing up against the mother's bladder. Your baby should be about two pounds this week but it's probably a little bit bigger than that. I can guarantee that this was caused by stress, so just try to take it easy."

"Wait, so what is Braxton Hicks?"

"It is a form of false contractions which usually occur in the middle of pregnancy."

"Oh. Does that mean I can go home?"

"Yes."

"Good. I hate hospitals." Luke finally said now that he had a chance to with out sounding greedy.

"I know baby. Let's go."

They walked out into the waiting room to find Rory still there. She was drinking a cup of coffee and she seemed really upset. When she saw Lorelai and Luke she jumped up and gave Lorelai a hug.

"Mom are you ok?"

"Yeah, apparently it was just Braxton something's."

"Hicks." Rory added.

They walked out of the hospital, got into Luke's truck, and drove home.


	8. It's Okay To Cry!

They pulled up to the house and Lorelai was sleeping so Luke carried her inside to their bed. She woke up to find him staring at her.

"What?"

"You're pretty."

"Thank you."

"I've been thinking, and to prevent this from happening again, I think you should go on bed rest."

"NO LUCAS!"

"Come on Lorelai. Please?"

"NO!"

"Please?" Luke said with the puppy dog face.

"Fine, but only at Luke's. I'll stay in Laci's apartment while you're at work, but once we get home I'm off bed rest. Ok?"  
"Deal. Wait, you're going to be home a majority of the day. That means you'll be up most of the day."

"Too late. You agreed!"

"Whatever. I have to go tell Cesar that I won't be in tonight."

"He already knows."

"No he doesn't."

"Ok. I'll be here with Rory. Hey can you pick up a movie for us to watch. Get a good one!"

"Ok. Bye."

Luke got into his truck and drove to Harvard to see Emily. He had no idea what he was going to say but he was sure that once he saw her face he would loose control and the words would just come flying out. Once he got there he opened his door and rang the doorbell.

"Luke, what brings you here?"

"Who do you think you are?" Luke said getting mad and letting him into the house.

"What are you talking about?

"Don't play dumb Emily."

"Ok. So why are you here?"

"I want you to stay away from Lorelai. If you go within 100 feet of her I will hurt you." Luke said turning red.

"LUKE HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME ABOUT MY DAUGHTER THAT WAY!"

"YOU ARE TO STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Luke shouted.

"You're yelling at me because of something Lorelai did?"

"NO, I'M YELLING AT YOU BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU DID!"

"Oh don't give me that Luke. If you tried for four years to get your daughter to like you, and you finally thought she did, and then you found out that she was six months pregnant and she didn't want to tell you, you would be mad too!"

"YOU REALLY ARE STUPID AREN'T YOU? DO YOU ACTUALLY THINK THAT I'M UPSET AT THE FACT THAT YOU'RE MAD AT HER? I'M MAD BECAUSE YOU'RE SO CONCEITED THAT YOU WERE WILLING TO LET YOUR DAUGHTER AND YOUR GRANDAUGHTER DIE JUST SO YOU COULD BE RIGHT!"

"What? She wasn't in pain. If she was you wouldn't be here right now because a good boyfriend would be home with her. You're nothing but a stupid diner boy who took my daughter away from me!"

"I HATE YOU EMILY! AND IF YOU GO ANYWHERE NEAR LORELAI I WILL, I REPEAT I WILL, GET BACK AT YOU! AND IF YOU DO ANYTHING TO OUR BABY YOU WILL BE….YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU'RE NOT WORTH THIS. I'M GOING HOME TO SEE HOW LORELAI'S DOING. STAY AWAY FROM HER OR I SWEAR EMILY… AND YOU KNOW WHAT? I DIDN'T TAKE LORELAI AWAY FROM YOU. YOU TOOK HER AWAY FROM YOU YOURSELF!"

Luke left and got into his truck. He felt relieved to finally get that out. He wanted to yell at Emily off from the second he met Lorelai. He just couldn't believe how stupid Emily could be, even Kirk wasn't that stupid! He arrived home without the movie, but he didn't realize that he forgot it. Emily had him in a really bad mood and he was hoping that he could avoid talking to the girls. He went inside to find Lorelai asleep on the couch and Rory watching TV.

"Hey Luke! Where'd you go?"

"I had to take care of a few things. How long has she been sleeping?"

"About a hour ago. What's wrong Luke?"

"Nothing Rory. I'm going to go to sleep. Do you think she'd wake up if I carried her up?"

"Yeah probably."

"Ok, goodnight Rory."

"Night Luke. You really don't want to tell me?"

"No."

Luke went upstairs and Rory decided to call Emily and give her a piece of her mind. She turned off the TV, covered Lorelai with a blanket, and then she got the phone and went into her room.

"Hello." Answered an almost sleeping Emily.

"Hi grandma."

"Now what a pleasant surprise to hear from my favorite granddaughter."

"Not really grandma. After this conversation I won't be your favorite granddaughter anymore."

"What are you talking about? Did your mother tell you that twisted story too?"

"Yes except it wasn't twisted. It was the truth. Why would you do that grandma?"

"Rory I….I, she didn't tell me for god's sake!"

"She was in the hospital for like 3 hours today because of you!"

"She was not! Don't play games with me Rory!"

"I'm not grandma! Why wouldn't you help her? She was in pain."

"I guess he got to you too!"

"Who?"

"Luke. That diner boy with the backwards baseball cap."

"Huh? He didn't get to me. You got to me. You got to me when I saw Luke carrying my pregnant mom out to the car holding her side!"

"You have become just like him! He came and yelled at me too! I didn't do anything wrong, because if your mother was actually in pain she wouldn't be home right now, she'd be in the hospital."

"Wait Luke came to see you? He's like deathly scared of you."

"Well he did. You know what I'm going to go back to sleep its 9:30 Rory you should know better then to call someone this late."

Rory hung up the phone and went upstairs to see Luke. She knew he wouldn't be sleeping yet, and he was probably thinking about what he had done earlier. He was lying in bed crying about how in one day everything had turned upside down.

"Hey Luke."

"Rory come on I told you I would be sleeping."

"That was really sweet Luke."

"What was?"

"You yelling at grandma."

"Rory I didn't yell. Please let me go back to sleep." Luke said still hiding his face.

"Luke I know you went over there today. Luke! Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Rory just leave me alone ok? Please?"

"Ok." She went over to him and gave him a hug and she kissed his baseball capless head.

"Hey Rory?" Luke said as he lifted his head.

"Luke?" Rory answered as she saw his red face.

"Don't tell you mom about any of this. I don't want to upset her any more then she already is."

"Sure Luke. Hey everything's going to be ok."

"I know it's just that I keep thinking about how it could have been ten times worse then it was. Like I keep thinking that your mom and the baby could have really been in trouble, you know?"

"Yeah I know, but they're fine. Get your sleep Luke. Everything will be better in the morning."

"Thanks Rory."

Rory headed downstairs to find Lorelai stretching her arms as she yawned.

"Hey babe."

"Hey mom. Nice sleep?"

"Yeah. Where's my baby?"

"He's upstairs sleeping."

"Ok. I'm going to go join him. See you in the morning Rory."

"Hey mom?" Rory said trying to get her mom to stay downstairs. But she quickly realized that as much as Luke didn't want Lorelai to see him cry, it would be better if she did.

"Yeah hon?"

"Never mind."

They both went to their rooms and got in bed. Lorelai kissed Luke and shook him to wake him up. He wouldn't budge, but she knew that he really was awake so she kept shaking him.

"Yes Lorelai?"

"Gee sorry. I just wanted to talk to you."

"Talk about what?" Luke said annoyed.

"About what happened."

"What is there to talk about Lorelai?"

"Luke! Don't be like this! Are you mad at me?"

"No."

"Then can't we talk? I mean I'm really sorry. I know I messed up. I know I risked the safety of the baby and I'm sorry for that."

"What? It's not your fault. Do you seriously believe that you're the reason for this?'

"No. I just thought you did, and I figured that was the best way to tell if you really did."

"Well I don't and I would never think that. I know it's not your fault, and I know that it's Emily's fault. I don't want you seeing her Lorelai! I don't want you anywhere near her!"

"I kind of have to be Luke. I mean with Friday night dinners and all."

"You're not seriously thinking of going back to them are you?"

"Yes Luke! I can't let her win. She wants me to not go to dinners, and I have to go! I can't let her think that she won. They only way I won't go is if she cancels, and she won't do that."

"Lorelai. Please don't go! I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby."

"Nothing will happen to me Luke. It's going to be ok. I promise!"

"Ok. Can we go to sleep now?" Luke said as he replayed that day over and over again in his head. And every time it did replay tears came to eyes at the thought of losing Lorelai or the baby.

"Sure. Hey are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine Lorelai. Good night."

"Goodnight. Hey give me a kiss first."

"Lorelai, I'm half asleep. I can't give you kiss."

"Please?" Lorelai said with her innocent voice.

"Ok" He said as he turned his head and kissed her. As soon as he was done he quickly turned it in the other direction and placed it on the pillow.

"Are you crying Luke?"

"No."

"Luke?"

"I'm fine Lorelai."

"Don't lie. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, goodnight!"

Lorelai got up and went over to Luke's side of the bed and squatted in front of him.

"Luke it's ok to cry."

"It's just that I can't lose you or the baby. I need you and I need you to stay away from her."

"Who?"

"Emily."

"I keep thinking about what she could've done to you and Laci, and what would have happened if it wasn't Braxton Hicks."

"Luke we're fine. You don't have to worry. It's over with. All that matters is that we're okay."

"I know." He said as he kissed Lorelai and pulled her into bed. "Goodnight babies."

"Huh?" Lorelai asked.

"You and Laci are my babies, and I said goodnight."

"Well goodnight to you too daddy." She said as she snuggled up to him and closed her eyes.


	9. My Hero

Luke woke up on Friday around five. He looked over at Lorelai who was sleeping with her arms wrapped around him (they were facing each other). He really had to go get ready for work but he didn't want to wake her up so he felt around for the phone and called Cesar. Luke felt bad for waking Cesar up so he told him that if he opened up today then he would give him an extra thirty bucks, give or take a few. Cesar agreed and Luke hung up the phone and just laid there staring at Lorelai. It was almost seven when Lorelai woke up. She was confused to see Luke still lying in bed next to her especially since he was awake and not to mention very late for work.

"What are you doing?" A cranky Lorelai asked.

"Looking at you."

"I'm confused."

"About what? We're in a bed, lying next to each other, and I'm looking at you because you're pretty. What's to be confused about?" Luke asked while laughing.

"Not that. I know you think I'm pretty and I know that's why you're staring at me. I mean why aren't you at work its seven in the morning and the diner doesn't open unless Luke is there. Speaking about work I'm late too, but that's why I have Michel. Haha." Lorelai said finally awake.

"Well, first of all Cesar is opening up today. Second, you are not going to work. You're staying home today because of what happened yesterday. Remember…bed rest in Laci's apartment until you come back home and then you are off bed rest, ring any bells?"

"Oh. I thought you were just joking. Ha! I guess you weren't. Okay I'll call Sookie and tell her I won't be in and she can tell Michel because I'm really not in the mood to talk to that cranky pant. Haha he is a cranky pant."

"Why are you rambling?"

"Because today is an exciting day! It's the first day in four or five months where I don't have to watch everything I do because Emily won't appear at any given moment. I'm free!" Lorelai's excitement was interrupted by the phone ringing. "I'll get it!" She shouted.

Lorelai picked up the phone and the caller ID read Gilmore, Richard. She could answer it incase it was Richard or she could let it ring incase it was Emily. Luke looked at the phone after he saw that Lorelai's excitement was quickly fading away.

"You are not to answer that Lorelai!"

"But it could be my dad."

"Do not pick up that phone; she's just going to get you upset."

"You can't tell me what to do Luke." She said as the phone continued ringing. "But you are right she will get me upset. Race you to the answering machine!"

She ran as fast as she could, which wasn't very fast due to her increasing weight. Luke ran after her and could have beaten her but he thought that he would be nice and let her win. The answering machine picked up and it was of course Emily. "Hello Rory it's your grandmother. I am going out with a bunch of girlfriends for the next few Fridays, so I won't be expecting you to come to dinner for at least a month. And incase you're wondering, this does not have anything to do with our little talk yesterday, and you can tell your friend Luke that he is not to come over here ever again and that he had no right talking to me the way he did! See you in a few weeks. Goodbye." As soon as Luke heard his name he put his jacket on and left for work hoping that Emily wasn't going to say anything about their 'little' talk yesterday. Lorelai followed him after the message ended and she called his name, but he wouldn't turn around She went upstairs to get dressed and then walked over to Luke's to talk to Luke.

"Hey baby."

"I'm busy Lorelai."

"I can tell, seeing that Kirk is the only one in here besides me."

"Lorelai…I can explain."

"Explain what? I'm happy you talked to her; I just want to know what you said. Is that to much to ask?"

"No."

"Okay tell me then!" Lorelai said with her 'I can get anything out of you that I want smile'.

"No. I said no I don't want to tell you. I'm sorry but I'd rather not share it with you."

"Please Luke!"

"NO!"

"Please!" She said now trying the puppy dog face.

"I just told her to um…I told her how I felt about her."

"Obviously. What did you say though?"

"God Lorelai, I told her to stay away from you and the baby or I'd hurt her."

"Luke!"

"I'm sorry. I was mad and I didn't want to risk losing you again to her!"

"You never lost me to her. You almost did, but you didn't. I'm happy you did what you did; I've just never thought you'd have the guts to stand up to Emily Gilmore. Thank you for that. Come on you're coming with me."

"No I'm not."

"Yeah you are, and you know why, because you're my hero Luke Danes. You have no idea how much I love you right now! Hey Lane can you take over for awhile, I'm bringing my hero upstairs to talk."

"Sure Lorelai." Lane said sarcastically.

They walked upstairs and Luke pulled the sofa bed out and they started to make out but it eventually lead to more. Once they were done Lorelai and Luke joked about how they had just had sex in their daughter's future bedroom on a bed that she would be sleeping in once she grew out of her crib. When they were finished, Luke went downstairs and served his customers while Lorelai stayed upstairs and watched TV.


	10. Lukie Dukie Doo!

After watching TV for about an hour Lorelai decided to look around the apartment. She went over to the crib and started playing with a teddy bear that Rory had put in there. Just as she picked the teddy bear up she saw the baby monitor. Lorelai thought to herself that she could have a lot of fun with it. She plugged it in and snuck downstairs without Luke seeing her and she plugged the other one into the wall. She walked back upstairs and began her fun.

Luke was serving Taylor when he heard Lorelai's voice. It sounded like it was very close but he didn't see her anywhere.

"Luke!"

"Where the hell are you Lorelai?"

"Luke!" She said as she began to laugh. She could hear his reaction all the way upstairs.

"Lorelai where are you?" The whole diner had started to laugh and Luke was getting madder by the minute.

"Lukie! Lukie Dukie Doo. I can hear you!"

Luke was bright red with embarrassment when he marched upstairs realizing it was the baby monitor that had Lorelai's voice on.

"Lorelai what are you doing? Are you trying to embarrass me? There are people down there!"

"I'm sorry I was bored."

"Did you not realize that I wasn't alone? They all heard you call me Lukie Dukie Doo . God Lorelai!" Luke yelled.

"I'm sorry Luke." Lorelai said as she headed for the door.

"Lorelai, I…I didn't…Lorelai!"

She walked downstairs and through the diner where everyone looked at her as if they knew exactly what was going on, probably since they heard the whole thing happen. She went outside and walked home in tears. Luke decided to follow her but when he called her name she just started walking faster so he decided it was best to just let her be. He went back in the diner and everyone gave him dirty looks.

When Lorelai got home she grabbed a bite to eat and went upstairs to take a bath. Half way through her bath Luke came home. He went upstairs knowing that he had her cornered and she would have no other option then to talk to him.

"Hey Lorelai."

"Can't I have just a little privacy?"

"Listen I'm really sorry for yelling at you. I had no right to do that to you and I will never yell again. I promise."

"I really don't know if you're telling me the truth Luke. It sounds to me that you're just apologizing because everyone at the diner told you too. Did you figure out that they heard you on the baby monitor yelling at me? It doesn't look very good for your reputation. I mean who in the right mind yells at their pregnant girlfriend?"

"I said I'm sorry and no I'm not just doing it because they told me too. I love you Lorelai and I really am sorry. And, I really don't give a crap what happens to my reputation as long as I still have you."

"That's really corny Luke. Can you help me out of the tub I'm going to go get dressed and then I'm going to go for a ride."

"Sure. There you go. Here's your towel. So are you still mad?"

"Of course I am. You yelled at me for god's sake. The only other people in my life who are important to me and have yelled at me are my mother and father. I've been alive for 36 years and only three people who I love have yelled at me, you, my mom, and my dad. My mom's not that important to me anymore but seriously Luke doesn't that mean something that you're right up there with her. I know I was out of line doing what I did but I was just having some fun."

"Now you're comparing me to your mother?"

"No, yes, no, I don't know Luke. Can you just let me get dressed?"

"Sure."

"Thank you. Once I'm done I'm going to go out. I'll be back in like an hour; it will give me time to think."

"Ok. Bye. I love you."

"I love you too, but I'm still mad at you!"


	11. As May Ends!

When Lorelai left she had no idea where she was going to go but she new she had to go somewhere. She drove to the center of Stars Hollow and sat in her jeep thinking of places to go. She parked the car in front of Sookie's house so Luke would think that she was there, but then she walked down to the diner. She felt above the door for the spare key and unlocked it. Once it was unlocked she put the key back above the door and locked it from the inside. She did not turn the light on because people could be watching, and she didn't want them to tell Luke. It was almost ten so the diner was pretty much completely black with out lights on, but Lorelai made it upstairs in one piece.

When she got upstairs she was startled by somebody sitting at the table in the dark. She didn't know what to do so she started for the stairs but soon realized that she couldn't see where she was going because there were no lights on. She leaned against the wall and let her body slide to the floor where she sat with her knees as close to her as they could be. She felt alone and scared, and she began to cry. Suddenly the man appeared above her. She looked up and saw Luke. She quickly got up and hugged him.

"Hey Lorelai." He said as he wiped her tears.

"Hi. I'm sorry for everything. How'd you know I would be here?" She said.

"So am I. I know you better then you think Lorelai."

"I need you Luke, and I never want to fight again. I was so scared with out and I'm…I'm just so sorry."

"I know, and I promise you I will never yell again. I love you."

"I love you too. I'm sorry I got mad; it's just that everything is happening so fast. Yesterday I had a mom and a dad who loved me, and I was having the perfect pregnancy. It's only 24 hours later and my mom hates me, my dad probably doesn't know what to think, and I am in the middle of a 'stressful pregnancy'. I'm sorry for leaving."

"I know you are. You know what? No matter what your mom is feeling she still loves you and your dad will love you no matter what your mom says. And about your 'stressful pregnancy' all you need to do is relax and it won't be so stressful anymore. Hey I know what will cheer you up."

"Hmm?"

"A cheeseburger with fries."

"It would, but I'm more in the blueberry pancake mood."

"Blueberry pancakes it is. Why don't you pick out a movie to watch and when the pancakes are done I'll bring them up and we can watch a movie together and sleep here."

"Sounds great! Thank you baby!"

"Your welcome."

Luke went downstairs and made the blueberry pancakes for Lorelai, and then he brought them up to her. He walked over the sofa and found her fast asleep so he wrapped them up and put them in the fridge. He didn't want to leave her alone there so he pulled a sleeping bag out of the closet and rolled it out next to the sofa and went to sleep.

Lorelai woke up the next morning not knowing where she was. She sat up and suddenly remembered last night and what had happened. She walked over to the phone and told Rory where she was and that she would me home soon. Lorelai walked downstairs yawning and into the diner where she was greeted by a bunch of the towns residents. She went behind the counter and kissed Luke who kissed her back.

"Hi." Lorelai said in a sexy voice.

"Well good morning."

"Where did you sleep last night? I'm sorry; I didn't realize that the sofa bed wasn't out."

"In my sleeping bag."

"Hey I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for this time?"

"Falling asleep while you were making my pancakes. What did you do with them anyway?"

"They are upstairs in the fridge, you just have to heat them up."

"Can you make a fresh batch please?" She asked with her puppy dog face.

"Sure and don't be sorry for falling asleep, because you needed to sleep."

"Oh my God. Wow! They put lights up already! I can't wait to go to the thing tonight with you." Lorelai said as she looked out the window at the light spectacular that the town was hosting.

"I actually can't wait either."

"I know. That's because you're going with me!"

Lorelai went home after breakfast and talked with Rory about the town event that night. They also watched a movie even though it was still early. Around twelve thirty Rory's cell phone rang and it was Logan.

"Hello."

"Hey Ace."

"Hey Logan."

"What you want to do tonight?" Logan asked.

"I'm actually gong to the light festival, do want to come?"

"Sure Ace, I'll meet you at your house at like five?"

"Ok see you then."

"Bye"

"Bye"

Rory hung the phone up and told Lorelai that Logan was coming with them tonight, and that he was planning on spending the night at their house, and then driving back to his house in the morning. Lorelai told Rory that that was fine, but they each had to get a new outfit for the event. They went to mall and they each got a halter top. Rory got a cute mini-skirt and Lorelai got a pair of capris. Later that night when they were getting ready in Rory's room the door bell rang.

"Oh that's Logan!"

"Yup I bet it is." Lorelai said knowing that it wouldn't be anyone else.

"Hey, is Luke coming?"

"Yea."

Rory ran to the door very casually and opened it for Logan.  
"Hey Ace." He said as he leaned in for a kiss.

"Hey!"

"Hey Rory, we have to meet Luke at the diner. Oh Hi Logan. It's nice to see you again." Lorelai said as she entered the room.

"Okay, let's go!" Rory said excitingly.

They drove over to the diner, although Lorelai wanted to walk. Rory had told her that driving would be better for her since they would be on their feet all night anyway. When they got there they walked into the dinner where they found Luke in his normal outfit.

"Hey Luke." Rory said.

"Hey Rory."

"Hey, where's my kiss?" Luke asked as he began to lean over they counter towards Lorelai.

"Right here! Ready to go?" Lorelai asked all of them.

"Yea, let me just tell Ceaser I'm leaving."

"Okay be quick!" Lorelai said in one of her make believe voices.

"Yes babe. Ceaser I'm leaving!" Luke said as he put his coat on and headed for the door with the rest of them.

They left the diner and walked over to the town square where all the lights were hung. They all agreed, even Luke, that the lights looked beautiful. They were only there for five minutes when the girls spotted cotton candy. Both of them screamed when they saw the cotton candy and they decided to buy some.

"Oh cotton candy." Logan said kind of grossed out.

"Oh dear, Logan you got to know their eating habits." Luke joked.

"Yea." Logan answered as he laughed.

"Here you go Luke." Lorelai said as she handed him some cotton candy.

"Yes, and they always bring extra" Luke told Logan as both of them laughed.

They walked aimlessly around the beautiful town playing games, talking and having a great time. They got home around eleven and Lorelai and Luke went to sleep. Rory and Logan decided to stay up and watch a movie in the living room. Before the movie started Logan looked at Rory and they started talking.

"Hey Ace?"

"Yea?" Rory asked confused.

"Come with me, I want to show you something."

"Okay."

Logan took her by the hand and walked over to the town square. It was about midnight and no one was there. There was music playing and it very romantic.

"May I have this dance?" Logan asked as he put his hand out.

"Why of course you can Logan."

They danced the rest of the night and had a great time. Somewhere around one A.M they stopped dancing and sat down.

"Ace?"

"Yea?"

"You have been the best thing that has happened to me ever since, well since I first met you, and I just want to say thank you, and tell you that I love you." Logan said as him and Rory started to cry. Then they leaned in for a kiss.

"I love you too…" Rory said in tears.

They went home and went to sleep. Logan went back to his house on Sunday Morning, and Lorelai, Luke, and Rory hung out together the rest of the day. Before they knew it, May was over and June had begun. Lorelai was now seven months pregnant and only two months away from the arrival of Laci Danes.


	12. Spoiling Lorelai!

A/N: It may take us a little longer to update from now on, because everything that we had done is posted. Like I said before, it was all just a matter of typing it, but now we caught up and we have to start writing and thinking of ideas again. We will update as soon as we can!

Luke had just gotten home from work and he was surprised to see Lorelai at home. It was Friday, and for the past couple of Fridays the Inn had been very busy.

"Hey Luke."

"Hi babies. You look nice, why are you all dressed up?"

"Ugh. Dinner, Friday night dinner. It's the first time I saw her since everything happened. I've been…well she has…never mind. I just can't let her win. Me not coming back, that's exactly what she wants and she's not going to get it!"

"Are you sure you're ready to face her?"

"Yes. Nothing will happen to me, I promise."

"Ok. Be careful."

"I will. I love you, see you later."

Lorelai walked down the steps and to her jeep. She was struggling to get into the jeep due to her weight. Luke saw her through the window and ran outside to help her in. Once again she told him that she would be fine and that Rory was going to meet her there, and when it was time to leave she would have her dad help her in. Luke gave her a kiss and shut the door for her. Then she left Stars Hollow and headed for Hartford. When she got there she jumped out of the jeep and rang the doorbell hoping Emily wouldn't answer.

"Oh it's you Lorelai. Come in." Emily greeted her.

"Gee, it's nice to see you too mom."

"Why are you here Lorelai?"

"I'm here for Friday night dinner. You didn't cancel this time so I assume its still on. Plus, I wanted to see my father. Hi dad. Hi Rory."

"Hi!" Rory and Richard said at the same time.

"Lorelai!" Emily said annoyed.

"Get out of my way mom! I'm much bigger then you now and I know how to use my extra weight!"

"Wow, Lorelai you look wonderful! How far along are you?" Richard was shocked when he saw how beautiful Lorelai looked.

"Seven months!"

"May I feel?"

"Sure dad."

"I just can't get over how beautiful you look."

"Thanks dad."

"I'm going to buy you and Luke a new car! Any car you want. It's my treat! You can think of it as…my present to Laci!"

"Dad, you really don't have too. My jeep is just fine!"

"Nonsense! That's no place for a pregnant woman! You should not be jumping in and out of it in your condition, and it's not safe for a child! Let's go now! Come on Rory, you can come too!"

"Dad we didn't even eat!"

"Yes Richard! We didn't eat! Why are you buying her a car in the first place?" Emily said getting mad.

"Ok let's go!" Lorelai headed for the door after hearing Emily's comment.

"Well for dinner McDonald's will do for me. You know what? We'll buy your new car, and then we'll go to Luke's!"

They all agreed that Luke's was the place to go. They got into Richard's car and were on their way!

"Hey dad?"

"Yes Lorelai?"

"Please don't make me get a minivan."

"Ok. Whatever you want is fine, just as long as it's safe!" Richard started laughing after hearing Lorelai's comment about the minivan.

"Can I get a Jeep Cherokee or a Jeep Liberty? I know that they are still jeeps but they are a lot safer then the Jeep Wrangler that I have now."

"Out of any car that you get from anywhere you want a jeep?"

"Yes I do."

"Well, you're a simple girl. I like that about you. So you still want a jeep?"

"Yes please! Thank you daddy!"

"You're welcome Lorelai."

They arrived at the Jeep Dealership and Rory and Lorelai followed Richard to a salesperson.

"Hello. I'm Mr. Gilmore. I am interested in buying my daughter, Lorelai, a car, a safe car. She wants a Cherokee or a Liberty."

"Sure right this way." He led them to a row of Jeeps.

"Which one is safer?"

"Both are."

"Dad, can I please get the Liberty?"

"Sure. What color?"

"Any color! Surprise me!"

"Ok. We would like it in blue with automatic everything and leather interior and a sun roof."

"Thank you so much Dad! I'm going to go use the bathroom, I'll be right back!"

"Sure. Ok we'll meet you at his desk."

She went inside and started walking to the bathroom when she heard somebody walking closely behind her so she sped up her pace. "Lorelai? Is that you?" The man said. She couldn't believe who she was hearing. She didn't want him to see her so she made sure she kept her head looking forward, and again she increased her pace. "Lorelai? Lor?" The man wouldn't give up, and Lorelai really didn't want to deal with him right now, so she went into the bathroom and stayed there for five minutes hoping that Chris would give up hope and leave.

"Lorelai?" He was shocked when she finally came out of the bathroom. He had no idea that she was pregnant so it was a big surprise.

"Hi Chris. I have to go, my dad's waiting."

"Are you pregnant? Oh my god! You're pregnant again?"

"No Chris! It's not like that. Well I am pregnant again, but not in the again that you're thinking about. Don't get me mad Chris." She was starting to walk away from him.

"Well congratulations. I hope this turns out ok. I mean with Luke and all, I hope that turns out ok. You know better then we did?"

"Yeah."

Lorelai went back to the desk where Rory was sitting and she sat down next her. Richard was getting the keys from the salesperson.

"What took so long mom?"

"Chris is here. He told me that he hopes it works for me and Luke unlike with me and him."

"Mom, you know it will work out, right?"

"Yeah babe, I do."

"Hello girls. Here are your keys Lorelai. Shall we take it for a spin possibly to Luke's?"

"What about your car dad?"

"It's taken care of. Let's go to Baby's R' Us first. This car needs to be Laci proof. I will pay for everything!"

"Dad you don't have too!"

"But I want too!"

They left the store with a Graco Travel System, although Richard thought that a Preg Perego Travel System would be better since it was more expensive. They also got window shades to block the sun, and a mirror that goes in front of the baby's car-seat so Lorelai can see what the baby is doing. Richard even had a specialist put the car-seat in the car so it was safe, and he had the guy put the shades on the window, as well as the mirror, and he paid the man to put the stroller together. Once everything was settled Lorelai got in the drivers seat, Richard got in the passenger seat, and Rory got in the back next to the car-seat! They were off to Luke's!


	13. Congratulations, It's a girl!

The next two months flew by. The ladies of Stars Hollow threw Lorelai a baby shower at Miss. Patty's, and Lorelai started maternity leave although she still dropped by the inn on occasion. They couldn't believe how fast the time had gone by. Before they knew it, Lorelai was almost a week overdue. She could hardly fit into anything she owned but she still managed.. In three days she would be exactly seven days late. It was a Friday and Luke came home to find Lorelai lying down on the couch in a dress and heels.

"Hey. Do you feel okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine hun."

"You don't look fine."

"Well I am. Ok?" She answered with an attitude.

"Ok. Why don't you go get changed and I'll give you a backrub."

"No."

"No?"

"No. I'm going to dinner, that's kind of the reason why I'm dressed up!"

"Oh. You can't go to dinner!"

"Why?"

"Look at you! You can't even fit behind the steering wheel!" Luke said laughing.

"It's not funny!" Lorelai started crying and tried to get up, but it didn't work.

"Here let me help you." He pulled her up and wiped her tears. "I'll drive you dinner. I'll get changed into something nice and I'll come. Simple as that!"

"You can't come. Are you crazy? My mother will eat you alive."

"Ok but if I don't go you don't go!"

"That's not fair Luke!"

"Well…."

"I know! You'll drive and then when we get there you'll hide in the back of the car."

"NO!"

"Do you want me to go alone?"

"No. I'll go take the stroller out of the back so there's enough room for me to sit. And as for you, lose the heels you're going to kill yourself!"

"Ok. Thank you babe."

"Anything for you Lorelai." He said sarcastically.

He took the stroller out of the car and helped Lorelai down the stairs. He opened her door for her and kissed her cheek. Luke got in the car and they drove off. As soon as they got there he opened the door to the back of the car and got in, and Lorelai got out and rang the doorbell.

"Hello Lorelai. It's nice to see that you showed up."

"Why wouldn't I show up mom?"

"Well you're late."

"Well only four days late." She started to laugh at her own joke.

"Huh? It's Friday, you're only twenty minutes late not four days late."

"You are so…ugh!"

"I'm so what Lorelai? At least I don't lie."

"Really mom? Well that's just great. Hey Rory. Hi dad!"

"Hi."

"Hey mom. How are you feeling?" Rory asked.

"My back is killing me and my feet hurt like hell!"

"Here sit next to me mom."

"Thanks babe."

"Ok now that Lorelai is here why don't we eat."

"Mom I just sat down and plus we never eat this early."

"Emily let her relax for awhile. Hey Rory I have something I want to show you, it's in the pool house."

"Ok grandpa."

They left the room to give Lorelai time to catch her breath and to relax. They figured ten/fifth teen minutes would be good. There really wasn't anything in the pool house so Rory and Richard decided to go for a walk.

Emily left the room as well. She was feeling guilty for being so mean to Lorelai. She went to sleep every night thinking that she would wake up and it would all be a dream. As much as she wanted to apologize she couldn't, it was too hard.

Lorelai was lying down on the couch and she felt the cushions under her get wet. She had been feeling pains since she got out of the car, but she figured that Laci would be able to wait until dinner was over. She stood up and saw that the cushions were wet just like her dress was. Her water had broke! She started walking towards the door to get Luke when Emily came in the room.

"Where are you going?"

"Um…the bathroom. I'm going to the bathroom mom." She turned towards the bathroom, but she felt another contraction coming. Lorelai bent over in pain and started crying.

"Are you okay Lorelai?"

"No. Go get Luke mom!"

"Luke? Where is he? Wouldn't it be easier to just call him?"

"No. He's in the trunk!"

"What?"

"For God's sake mom, he drove me here and he's hiding in the trunk so you wouldn't see him. Please just go get him."

Emily went outside and knocked on the window on the door of the trunk. Luke looked up and said to himself "Oh Crap". He opened the door and Emily explained what was going on. She was extremely nervous talking to him, but she got out everything she had to tell him. They went inside and Luke helped Lorelai to the car. He closed the door and got in the drivers seat. He thanked Emily and started the car, but Lorelai stopped him from going anywhere.

"Rory! Rory, I need my Rory!"

"Where is she? Emily where is Rory?"

"I don't know my husband took her to the pool house but I followed them and they're not there!" Emily was shaking; she couldn't believe what she had done, and how she missed out on her daughter's second pregnancy.

"Hey Lorelai? Rory isn't here right now, but your mom is going to tell her where we are when she comes home ok?"

"No. I need my Rory!"

"Emily won't you tell Rory to meet us at the hospital?"

'Um…yeah I will. Go have that baby Lorelai!"

"I need my Rory though."

"She'll come to the hospital Lorelai, I promise you." Luke looked at Emily after hearing her try to comfort Lorelai, and he gave her a smile.

"Ok? Your mom said she'll tell Rory, so let's go! Hey did your water break yet?"

"Yeah."

"When? Where?"

"I'll tell you later Luke."

"Ok. Here we go! Were going to have a baby Lorelai!"

They drove to the hospital and they were put in the delivery room immediately. She was dilated almost nine centimeters when they got there, and within twenty-five minutes she was fully dilated. The doctor told her to start pushing, but she refused to because Rory wasn't there. Rory came in about five minutes after they told her to start pushing, and she held one of her mother's hands while Luke held the other one. Lorelai was crying and was covered in sweat. She had been pushing for almost a half an hour when the doctor said that she was almost done. Luke went to the foot of the bed and started crying when he saw the baby's head crown. He stood there watching the whole thing and before he knew it the doctor said "Congratulations, it's a girl!" He cut the umbilical cord, and watched as the nurse brought Laci over to Lorelai. Luke kissed Lorelai and whispered "We did it!" in her ear. The three of them stayed there watching Laci until the doctor took her away. "My water broke on my mom's most expensive sofa." Lorelai told Luke and Rory as she had promised she would, and then she fell asleep.


	14. She Won't Bite!

A/N: Okay I said it would take longer since we didn't have any of it done, well I guess I was just joking. Any were on spring break (yeah baby!) so we will probably be updating really fast this week because we have no lives. LOL.

Lorelai woke up to find Luke sitting in the chair next to her, and the bassinet with Laci in it across the room.

"Hey."

"Hey Lorelai. How do you feel?"

"I'm okay. Can you bring Laci over to me; I want to take a good look at her."

"Sure. Oh the nurse came in while you were sleeping and said that you have to try to nurse her if you plan on nursing." He walked over to the bassinet and started pushing it over to Lorelai. "Here she is all you have to do is get her out of the bassinet. I'm um…I have to…get coffee."

"What?" Before Lorelai could even get that out Luke was gone. She thought that it was very strange of him to run out of her hospital room to get coffee. He doesn't even like coffee. She also thought it was strange that he wouldn't pick up their newborn daughter. She let it go when she saw Rory come in the room.

"Hey mom! You're awake!"

"Yeah babe, I am. Can you hand Laci to me? I really don't feel like getting up right now."

"Sure. Hey where's Luke?"

"I don't exactly know. He kind of just took off."

"Oh."

"So how did you get here? I mean your car is at our house because Logan picked you up for a date, didn't he drop you off at grandmas?"

"Yeah."

"But you car wasn't at grandmas, it was at home, which means somebody had to drive you."

"Oh right. Grandma did."

"Grandma drove you to the hospital?"

"Yeah. As soon as I got home she told me. She almost pushed me into the car. I didn't even get a chance to get my purse." Rory started laughing as she remembered what had happened.

"Where is she now?"

"I don't know. I don't even know if she came in. The last thing she said was that she'd meet me inside, but she never showed. I don't know if there was no parking or if she just left. So can I hold my baby sister?"

"So she actually drove you here?"

"Yes! Can I hold her please?"

"As in she got in the car, turned it on, put her foot on the gas and drove you here?"

"Yes. May I please hold my sister now?"

"Wow. Wait what did you say?"

"I said can I hold my sister now?"

"Oh sure. Wait, I have to decide how I'm going to feed her. I mean I can breast feed, but then Luke won't be able to watch her while I'm at work. I could bottle feed that way anyone can take care of her."

"Whatever you want mom just hand me my sister."

"I guess I'll bottle feed her. Can you go get the nurse; she has to give me the supplies."

"She'll come in when its time to feed Laci. Let me hold her mom, please?"

"I think I should feed her first."

"Ok. Why do you keep changing the subject?"

"What makes you think I'm changing the subject, because I'm not?"

"Mom?"

"Ok. I want Luke to hold her first before anyone else does."

"He was in here with her the whole time when you were sleeping and he didn't hold her?"

"No, I don't think so. When I woke up she was in the bassinet and he was all the way across the room from her. Why doesn't he like her Rory?"

"What? He likes her. I'm sure he loves her."

"If he did he would have held her and cuddled her. What did I do wrong? I thought Luke was a good guy. I thought he'd make a good dad, but he hates our daughter." Lorelai had started to cry at the thought of Luke hating Laci, she also covered Laci's ears so what they said wouldn't hurt her self esteem."

"Mom, she's not even a day old, I doubt she understands what were talking about."

"But, here just take her. He doesn't want to hold so why shouldn't anyone else be allowed to?"

"She's beautiful mom. Here you go; I'm going to go home before you get in trouble for me being here after visiting hours. I'll see if I can find Luke, maybe he can drive me home and pick your bags up. Okay?"

"Yeah that's fine. It will give me time to think."

Rory left the room and went out to the waiting room. She was on a mission! She had to find Luke, but she didn't even know the first place to look. She started on the floor that they were on and made her way to the lobby. She still had a few more places to look and she wasn't going to give up hope.

Meanwhile back in Lorelai's room, Lorelai had decided to call her mom. It took awhile for her to fully dial the number without hanging up, but she finally succeeded the fourth time.

"Hello Gilmore Residence." A sleepy Emily answered the phone.

"Hi mom."

"Hold on, I'll get your father for you."

"No. I actually called to talk to you. I just wanted to say thank you for driving Rory to the hospital today. That was really sweet of you."

"Well I couldn't let the girl miss her sister being born."

"Hey mom why don't you come see us?"

"When?"

"Whenever you want. We'll be here the rest of tonight, but visiting hours are over, we'll be here all day tomorrow, and until about noon on Sunday."

"Well maybe we'll stop by sometime tomorrow."

"Sounds great mom! Hey can you give dad the news?"

"Yes I can. What did you name her? How much does she weigh? How long is she?"

"Laci Emilyn Danes. She weighs 8 pounds 6 ounces and is 19 inches tall."

"What color hair does she have? Oh I bet it's brown. Is it? Does she have the blue eyes? Did you say Emily?"

"Yes she has brown and yes she has blue eyes. I did say Emilyn, I thought it was pretty. Its not too much like Emily but its close enough."

"Her middle name is named after me? Why?"

"Because you brought Rory to the hospital for me tonight. I don't know what I would have done if you didn't bring her, and plus you're my mom."

"Oh well thank you. Bye Lorelai."

"Bye mom."

Lorelai hung up the phone feeling pleased with where her relationship with her mother was going. Laci soon began to cry and Lorelai snapped back to reality and remembered her problems with Luke.

After searching for fifth teen minutes Rory finally found Luke right where he said he'd be, drinking coffee. She walked up to him and he looked down at the cup of coffee and back up at Rory.

"Why are you drinking coffee? I thought you said that it could kill people."

"It can. Does your mom need something?"

"No why?"

"Well why are you down here?"

"I need a ride home and mom needs her things."

"Oh okay. Let's go."

"What's wrong Luke?"

"Nothing Rory."

"Why aren't you upstairs with mom and Laci?"

"Because I'm not! Just get in the car."

They got in the car and Rory looked at Luke but he wouldn't make eye contact with her. She decided to let it go for awhile and bring it up again when Luke wasn't expecting it. It was quiet for about ten minutes when Rory started talking again.

"Isn't she beautiful?"

"Yeah. She looks like you and your mother."

"She looks a little like you too. She has your dimples."

"That's nice."

"Luke what's wrong? Your not…"

"Rory! I don't feel like talking about it!"

"Ok."

They got to the house and went inside. Rory went to her room and watched Luke from her door. He seemed fine except when somebody mentioned Laci. He grabbed Lorelai's bag, said goodbye and left. When he got to the hospital he went up to Lorelai's room where he found her wide awake. Laci was still in Lorelai's arms and it seemed as if she had just eaten.

"There's your daddy! Isn't he handsome?"

"Hi to you too." He sat down in a chair that was about six feet away from Lorelai.

"Hey come closer."

"Why?"

"Please Luke? Come see the baby!"

"I saw her already."

"You haven't held her yet. You haven't even gotten within four feet of her."

"Oh I'm sorry?"

"Are you saying sorry, or are you asking sorry?"

"Saying?"

"Why don't you like her Luke? What did I do wrong? Why do you hate our daughter?"

"What? I don't hate her."

"You won't even hold her and you're saying that you don't hate her?"

"Lorelai you know that I don't hate her."

"Then why are you acting like she was never born?"

"I'm not acting like she was never born!"

"Come sit next to me then."

"My seat is fine."

"Please Luke?"

"Ok." He walked over and sat next to Lorelai and Laci but he was trying not to get to close to them. He didn't want to hurt Laci.

"You're going to fall off the bed! I don't bite, and I would think that you of all people would know that. Come closer."

"I can't. I'm sorry. I'm going to go back to my chair."

"Why? Are you having second thoughts? I can't raise her myself Luke."

"No I'm not."

"What is it then?" She pulled on his sleeve to get him to move closer to her even if he did only move about a few inches.

"Nothing."

"Luke?"

"I…I'm uh…I'm scared of the baby." He looked away from Lorelai as he felt his face turn red.

"What? You don't have to be afraid Luke. She won't bite. She's like me. I don't bite so she doesn't bite."

"I know."

"Why are you scared then?"

"I don't want to hurt her. She's just so tiny and delicate. If I make one wrong move that could be the end."

"You won't hurt her! Come here, I'll help you!"

"I'll pass."

"LUKE!"

"Fine." He turned to face Lorelai and she placed Laci in his arms.

"Make sure you hold her head or you will hurt her!"

"Ok. I've had enough. Take her back!"

"I was joking Luke! It could hurt her but I know you won't hurt her. You're going to be a great dad!"

"Thank you. Wow."

"What?"

"I just can't get over how much I love her and I hardly even know her!"

"Oh you know her better then you think. I mean come on Luke you put up with me for nine months when she was inside me so you must know her pretty well."

"Yeah I guess I do." He kissed Lorelai's cheek and watched her fall asleep. Laci remained in his arms the whole night except for when she needed to be fed. Luke even protested when the nurses came in asked him if they could take her to the nursery. He finally put Laci down at 5:30 in the morning when it was time for him to go to work.

Visitors came and left all day. Sookie and Jackson were the first ones to stop by. Then came Michele, Ms. Patty, Babette, and Taylor in that order. It was around 2 and Emily still hadn't visited. Lorelai began to wonder if her mom was really going to show up, and she figured that if her mom was going to come she would have already. She gave up hope and placed Laci in the bassinet and went to sleep.


	15. Visiting Emily

Lorelai woke up about an hour after she had fallen asleep to feed Laci. She asked the nurses if anyone had stopped by, and they told that a geeky looking guy was here but he left when we told him that you were sleeping. She asked if the guy's name was Kirk and they said that he didn't give a name, but he acted like he was a little _special_. After hearing that Lorelai knew it was Kirk who had stopped by.

Richard stopped by around five without Emily. Lorelai was really excited to see him, but the excitement quickly faded when she realized that Emily wasn't there. She hid her disappointment from her father and put on a happy act for him pretending that everything was okay.

"Well hello Lorelai. How do you feel?"

"Hey dad. I feel as good as I should be feeling."

"That's good. Now where's my granddaughter?"

"You just missed her. She was in and out of here all day, but she just left to get Laci's going home outfit!"

"What? Oh Rory did. I forgot that I have two granddaughters now!"

"Yes you do! Here I'll get her." Lorelai got out of bed and took the baby out of the bassinet and handed her to Richard. "I would like you to meet Laci Emilyn Danes."

"She's beautiful Lorelai. She looks just like you!"

"She looks like Luke too. Hey dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't mom come?"

"She came, but she's out in the car. She can't make up her mind on whether she should come in or not."

"Oh. Well tell her I said hi."

"I will Lorelai. I better get going I don't want to leave your mother for very long. She's a mess right now."

"Oh I'll change her. Here we go baby girl." Lorelai as she placed the newborn on the bed with her.

"Not Laci Lorelai. Your mother is. I'd better get going. Tell Rory and Luke I say hi."

Lorelai watched her dad leave. She was trying very hard to understand what he meant about Emily being a mess. She would think that after their phone call that they had yesterday that Emily would be somewhat happy. Maybe Emily actually felt bad about being mean to Lorelai. Whatever it was that was bothering Emily had Lorelai worried. She heard the nurses talking to Luke, so before he came she decided that she would not let Emily ruin her precious time with her family. Laci wasn't going to be a newborn for ever and she didn't want to waste the time she had with her at this age.

Luke stayed with her all night. Before they knew it going home day had finally come! Lorelai fed Laci one more time and then she dressed Laci in her going home outfit that Rory had bought her. Luke came up holding the car seat that Richard had bought them. He placed it on the bed and took the baby from Lorelai and strapped her in the seat. Lorelai got dressed and put her shoes on, and they waited for the candy striper to come. When the candy striper got to their room she handed Lorelai a diaper bag full of necessities and she told her to sit down in the wheel chair. She pushed Lorelai out of the room while Luke followed holding the car seat and the balloons that Lorelai had received. They got in the car and drove back to Stars Hollow.

When they got home they brought Laci inside. They weren't surprised when they saw that their living room was filled with gifts. Lorelai took Laci out of her car seat and put her in pack n' play bassinet. Once Laci was settled, Lorelai and Luke opened the presents. Many people came to their house asking if they could see the new baby but both parents said no. The rest of the day went by smooth. Laci woke up every two hours to be fed and Lorelai, Luke, and Rory took turns feeding her. By eight that night Lorelai and Luke were exhausted so they decided to go to bed.

Luke stayed home with Lorelai until Wednesday. She hadn't left the house since they came home from the hospital so on Wednesday she decided that when Laci woke up she would feed her and then they would go for a ride. She didn't really have anywhere in particular in mind but as she was feeding Laci it came to her that they should visit Emily. Lorelai put the baby in her car seat and packed the diaper bag. Once she had the car seat in the car she decided that she might as well get the stroller just incase Emily was up for going for a walk. They arrived at the Gilmore's and Lorelai took Laci's car seat out of the car as well as her purse and the diaper bag. She walked over to the front door and placed the car seat on the ground next to her feet and rang the doorbell. Emily came to the door and was stunned when she saw Lorelai.

"Hey mom!"

"Hello Lorelai. What are you doing here!"

"Well I wanted you to meet Laci."

"You could've just brought her with you on Friday."

"I know and I will, but I wanted to come see you. Is that too hard to believe?"

"So in other words you were sick of staying at home."

"Yes and no. Can we please come inside?"

"Sure!"

Once again Lorelai picked the car seat up. She followed Emily into the living room where they sat down. Neither of them said anything so Lorelai stopped the silence by asking Emily if she would like to hold Laci. Emily said yes and began to get excited. Lorelai bent over and unbuckled the now awake baby and placed her in Emily's arms. After looking into the baby's eyes Emily's eyes widened. It was the first time Emily had been this happy in a very long time.

"Isn't she cute mom?"

"She looks just like you when you were a baby!"

"She has a little of you in her too you know."

"Really?"

"Yes. When she sees somebody that she really loves her eyes open as wide as they can and you can tell how happy she is to see that person."

"Has she done it to you yet Lorelai?"

"No. I know that she loves me, but she's only done it for Luke. It's the cutest thing!"

"Hello Laci. Yes hello. I'm your Grandma Emily, yes I am, and I love you very much." Lorelai had never heard her mother so happy. As soon as she heard her mother start talking baby talk she called Rory from her cell phone and let her listen to Emily. The phone stayed in Lorelai's purse so Emily wouldn't know what she was doing, but Rory understood every minute of it.

"She's going to love you mom. I can just bet that you too are going to be really close."

"Why don't you go out while I watch Laci?"

"I can't leave her she's only five days old. I'd feel really guilty leaving her. I feel guilty enough as it is because I brought her out today."

"Don't feel guilty. You can't keep her locked up forever you know. Go and do something for yourself. Here I'll treat you to a manicure and pedicure. Everything will be fine."

"Mom…"

"Go!" Emily got up with Laci in one arm and started pushing Lorelai to the door.

Lorelai finally gave in and left. She got back to Emily's house after two hours. As guilty as she felt she was happy she got away for awhile. She walked right in instead of ringing the doorbell, and she found her mother still holding Laci. The only things that had changed since she left were that there was a bottle in Emily's hand and a burpy cloth on Emily's shoulder. Lorelai stood in the living room entrance watching as her mother fed her baby. Lorelai stayed at her mom's house until 4:30 which was a good five hours. Emily walked them out to the car and she kissed her daughter and granddaughter on the cheek and watched them drive away. After three months of feeling badly about her relationship with Lorelai she had finally found peace with it.

When Lorelai got home the phone was ringing so she placed the car seat on the ground and dropped her bags. She was out of breath so she let the answering machine pick up.

_Hello Lorelai this is your mother. I had a very good time with you and Laci tonight. I was just wondering if you wanted to stop by a few more times this week. I was thinking that tomorrow we could go for a quiet little walk. I was also hoping that we could make this a weekly affair. Call me back. Bye._

After thinking about her mother's message Lorelai called her back. They agreed on getting together every Monday and Wednesday until Lorelai went back to work. Once Lorelai did go back to work Luke would have Laci every Monday and Wednesday, Lorelai would have Laci every Tuesday and Thursday and Emily would baby sit every Friday. Lorelai played the day over and over again in her head until Luke and Rory came home. Each time she replayed it she became more and happier with her Emily Gilmore.


	16. Baby's Day Out

It was Monday morning and Lorelai was trying to get Laci ready for her visit with grandma. Emily had called last night and told Lorelai that they were going to go shopping so she could show her granddaughter off. Of course Lorelai argued since Laci was only two weeks old, but Emily was able to convince her. Once the baby was dressed and fed Lorelai decided that they should stop and visit daddy on their way to grandma's house.

"Hey babe!" Lorelai walked in and placed the car seat on the counter.

"What are you doing here?"

"I…we wanted see you. Plus Laci hasn't seen the town yet!"

"She's only two weeks old. She shouldn't be out!"

"Calm down daddy-o!"

"But…"

"Shush!" Lorelai worked her magic and shut Luke up.

Miss Patty started walking over to the baby and Luke gave Lorelai a 'get her out of here' look.

"This is exactly why I told you not to bring her here yet! She's going to get sick."

"She'll be fine. Hey Patty!"

"She's beautiful Lorelai. I could just eat her up!"

"Don't!" Luke was getting mad. There was a line forming behind Miss Patty. Apparently everyone saw Lorelai carry her inside. "Get her out of Lorelai!"

"Yeah. I guess that would be best. See you later everyone. Bye!"

Lorelai left Luke's and went straight to the car. She put the car seat in the back and then she got into the front. About twenty minutes later they were in Hartford. Lorelai left the sleeping baby in the car and rang the doorbell. She figured that there wasn't any need to take Laci out if they would be leaving again in five minutes.

"Hello Lorelai. Where's Laci?"

"She's in the car. I didn't really feel like taking her out and then putting her back in just to take her out again. You know what I mean?"

"Yes I do. Let me just grab my purse and I'll meet you in the car."

"Ok."

Lorelai went back into the car and waited for Emily. She was nervous to be alone with Emily, because Laci was in the backseat and Lorelai knew that all the attention was going to be on her (Lorelai) until they got to the mall. As much as she could tell that Emily had changed, Lorelai knew not to get too attached or become to close.

"Here I am."

"I see that."

"Oh I can't see Laci."

"Yeah, unless you sit in the back you're going to have to wait until we get to the mall. We are NOT staying very long. We'll be in and out. The longest I'll stay is 2 hours. I feed Laci about an hour ago so she's due to eat in an hour."

"Ok. So what's new in your life?"

"Nothing."

"Ok. How's Luke?"

"He's good. He's really protective of Laci."

"That's good. How's the inn?"

"I haven't been there since the baby was born. Luke doesn't want Laci around too many people and I really can't blame him. He doesn't know about this. He knows I'm going to be with you, but he has no idea that we're going to the mall, and I would like to keep it that way."

"Ok. Now tell me do you think you two will ever get married?"

"I don't know." She wanted to say that deep inside she couldn't wait to be Mrs. Danes, but she didn't want to give Emily too much information.

They parked the car near Macy's and Emily was so excited to see Laci that she jumped out of the car and opened one of the backseat doors. Lorelai opened the trunk and unfolded the stroller and then she took the car seat out and snapped it into the stroller. They placed their purses in the basket on the bottom of the stroller and Emily started pushing it.

They were almost done with their shopping trip when Lorelai heard a man's voice that sounded exactly like Luke's. She turned around and spotted Luke across the mall. He was talking to a lady that she had never seen before. From what Lorelai could see they looked pretty friendly, he wasn't hugging or kissing her but it seemed like she could have been one of his old girlfriends. Lorelai turned back around and looked at her mother who was obviously watching this thing with Luke.

"Mom I'm not supposed to have Laci here. I promised Luke I wouldn't bring her shopping for at least a month. I'm going to go in to one of these dressing rooms with Laci and hide from him. I want you to go out there and sit on the bench and when he leaves I want you to come get me. Ok?" Tears were starting to form in Lorelai's eyes. She didn't know what she should believe.

"Yes that's fine. If he comes over here I'll just tell him there was a change in plans."

"Thank you mom."

Lorelai went into the closest dressing room and sat down. She took Laci out of her car seat and held her close to her body. Within seconds Lorelai was crying. She couldn't believe that her and Luke had to keep hiding things from each other. They were the perfect couple a few weeks ago, but now he's sneaking around with women and she is lying to him about going out with her mother. There was a knock on the dressing room door and she opened it expecting it to be Emily, but it was Luke.

"Hey."

"Hi." Lorelai refused to look up at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I have to go Luke." She placed Laci in her stroller and pushed it out of the store.

"Come on mom let's go."

"Lorelai…"

Emily and Lorelai walked out of the mall at an extremely fast pace. They put everything in the car and drove off. Lorelai dropped Emily off and then went to Luke's old apartment. It had become a habit that when she was mad at him she would go there instead of home. She might go there because she knows that no matter what he'll be able to find her, or it might just be that it really is like a hide out. She got out of the car and ran up the stairs. She placed Laci in the crib and then she fell asleep on the sofa. Luke came up right after Lorelai had fallen asleep and he took Laci and the pack n' play down to the diner so Lorelai could get a descent amount of sleep. He left her a note saying that he had Laci so when she woke up she wouldn't panic.


	17. Liz's Secret

Lorelai woke up a few hours later and walked over to the crib. She looked down and saw that Laci wasn't there but in her place was a note from Luke. She read it and ran downstairs to make sure the baby was alright. She stopped and looked around the diner before entering. The first thing she saw was Luke with the lady from the mall. She walked into the diner, grabbed Laci and ran outside. Lorelai had no idea where to go from there because it was raining and the car seat was inside the diner. She got into the car and locked the doors while still holding Laci. Luke appeared next to Lorelai's window within seconds of her escape. He knocked on the window but she looked down at Laci instead of up at him. He continued knocking but it didn't work. Soon he realized that this was his car too so he went into the diner and returned with keys and the car seat. He unlocked the passenger side of car and took Laci from Lorelai and placed her in her car seat in the back. He got in the passenger side and looked at Lorelai and told her to drive. She started the car and turned in the direction of their house but Luke stopped her and told her drive somewhere out of Stars Hollow. There was a long moment of silence but Luke decided to break it.

"Lorelai the girl is my niece."

"Ok first of all I would NOT call her a girl she's more like a women and second of all you don't have a niece."

"I found out a few days ago that I do have a niece and yesterday was the first time I met her, and I took her to the mall today to meet her mom."

"But you only have Liz and Liz only has Jess. Obivously I'm missing something."

"My sister went away one summer to camp and I guess it wasn't really a camp. Anyway when she left I assume she was about four or five months pregnant and when she came back she had already had the baby. I had no idea about this at all and I don't even know if my parents knew. They might have sent her to this summer camp thinking it was good for her with out realizing that it was for teenage mothers. Well a few days ago I got a call from Michelle, that's her name, and she was looking for her mother. Apparently this was the address and phone number that Liz put down when she gave her up for adoption. When I answered the phone and told her that I was Liz's brother she asked me to help her find her mother."

"And you said yes."

"Yes I said yes."

"So where does she live?"

"Jersey. She's going back tomorrow, but she's planning on coming up for Thanksgiving."

"So basically I just humiliated myself in front of my future niece because I thought you were cheating on me with her?"

"You actually believed that I would cheat on you?"

"No it's just that you two looked so…no I didn't think that you would cheat on me."

"Tell me the truth. Did you think I would cheat on you?"

"Yes. I mean look at me I'm still fat, and I'm definitely not the girl who you fell in love with. I'm a mother to an infant now and my whole life revolves around the baby."

"What do you mean that you're not the women I fell in love with, because you are the women I fell in love with. You're her and more."

"I'm sorry."

"For what? You didn't really do anything wrong Lorelai."

"I took Laci out when I wasn't supposed to and I went behind your back to do it."

"Yeah well it doesn't matter. I shouldn't expect you to stay locked up all day. We are having nice weather for July so I guess it isn't the end of the world if you take her out. Why don't you and Laci walk to the diner tomorrow and have breakfast with me?"

"Okay. So you forgive me?"

"Only if you forgive me."

"I do."

"Well I do too then."

"So where are we going anyway?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh I have no idea. Why don't you turn around and we'll go back to the diner?"

"No I'll drop you off at the diner and then me and Laci will go home. She was out long enough for one day."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Plus I haven't really spent any time with Rory lately and she's going back to school in a month. Maybe we'll watch a movie or something."

"Okay."

Lorelai drove back to Stars Hollow and dropped Luke off at the diner. When she got home she heard Rory and Logan coming out of her bedroom. Lorelai put the car seat on the floor and waited for them to come downstairs.

"Hey. Did you too enjoy my bedroom?" Lorelai asked sarcastically.

"Oh we weren't…we were just…I'm going to go. See you tomorrow Rory."

"Bye Logan."

"So how long has he been here?"

"Um…for about three hours."

"You had sex in my bed?"

"No. We didn't do that."

"Rory you have sex hair and you obviously had to have sex if you have sex hair."

"Fine. Me and Logan had sex in your bed. You got me to say it. I had sex in your bed! So are you happy now that I said?"

"Why in my bed?"

"Because."

"But why? Your bed is just as good."

"Because I didn't want to use my bed and how do you know that?"

"It's because of Dean isn't it? And because you're not the only one whose used your bed before."

"Yuck and no it's not because of Dean."

"Yes it is. I can see it in your eyes that it's because of Dean. I know you Rory and I know that your bed reminds you of Dean."

"Fine. So what if it reminds me of him?"

"I didn't say that that was a bad thing."

"Oh. So how was your day?"

"Good. So I guess we are done talking about your sex life for today."

"Yep. What do you want to do tonight?"

"I was thinking that we could watch a movie or something."

"Cool. I'll go pick one up and I'll pick up some food from Luke's. Do you want me to bring the baby?"

"No. I have her. It's her first movie so make sure you get a classic Rory."

"Ok. I'll be back in a few."

Rory came back with two cheeseburgers, some fries, and _The Breakfast Club_. Luke came home an hour later and he actually watched the movie with them. When the movie was over Lorelai made Rory go upstairs and change the sheets on her bed. Once Rory came downstairs Luke and Lorelai went to bed.

Lorelai woke up around seven and took a quick shower. Once she was done she dressed Laci and put her in her stroller. She grabbed her purse and then they started walking to Luke's. On her way she stopped by Miss Patty's to catch up on what was going on in Stars Hollow. After Miss Patty's she stopped by the inn to check up on things and to scare Michel with the baby. When she finally got to Luke's she walked in with the baby and his face lit up with excitement. They ate breakfast together in the diner with Laci by their side. Lorelai thought that Luke must have said something to everyone before she came because not one of them interrupted her and Luke. When they were finished eating Lorelai decided to stick around for awhile. Luke let Lane and a few other people hold the baby which really surprised Lorelai but she didn't say anything to him about it because it was a good change. Lorelai left around ten and she spent the rest of her day with Laci at home.


	18. My Daughter's a Whore!

Rory went back to school in August and she continued to date Logan. Logan and Rory were pretty serious, but one day in September Jess had stopped by Rory's dorm and well one thing led to another. She never told Logan about that night and she didn't plan on telling him anytime soon. October came very fast and everything was going good for Rory until then. One afternoon Logan dropped by to see Rory and she was in a really bad mood.

"Hey Ace!"

"Hey, how was your day? Mine was okay. It was boring but okay. I mean my classes were interesting, very interesting…anyway you haven't told me about your day yet!"

"You haven't given me the chance to, but it was great thanks for asking."

"I'm going to go see my mom. I was actually getting ready to leave when you came so I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

"But its Monday and you just saw her yesterday."

"Well things have happened and I need to talk to her. Bye."

Rory drove to Stars Hollow and stormed into the house where she used to live. She started yelling for Lorelai to come to her. Rory was getting scared and you could see in her eyes how she felt.

"MOM where are you!"

"Right here. Do you think that you could be any louder? I just got Laci to sleep and the last thing I need is for you to wake her up."

"Not now mom. I need to talk to you"

"Shoot, wait come in the kitchen so the baby doesn't wake up"

"About a month ago Jess came by my dorm and we started kissing and it eventually turned into um…well…sex…"

"You had sex with Jess!"

"Yes but I have also been sleeping with Logan like a lot. Anyway I'm kind of late. I don't know what do to! I don't know who the father is! What am I supposed to do?"

"Wait you said that you were kind of late, but you never said that you were pregnant. I assume that you haven't taken a pregnancy test then, right?"

"No I haven't. I was kind of hoping I could take one here that way I had you here for support."

"Sure. Why would you sleep with Jess?"

"Not now mom!"

"So are you like telling me that you and Logan have sex like everyday? Oh my God I've raised a whore!" Lorelai joked but Rory thought that she was being serious.

"I came here because I thought that you would understand since this has happened to you too. Twice I may add!"

"I was joking Rory. Plus you are your mother's daughter."

"Oh well it didn't sound like a joke to me."

"I'm sorry. We'll go get the test."

"But, we can't get it in Stars Hollow; either way there will be rumors going around that one of us is pregnant."

"Fine, we'll have Sookie do it for us, she's married and nobody gossips about married people unless they're getting a divorce."

"Alright."

Lorelai went to the Inn were Sookie was cooking for a dinner party that they were holding later that night. Lorelai grabbed Sookie and pulled her into the corner.

"Wow, what's going on Lorelai?"

"Um…. Sookie…Can you do me a favor."

"Sure, anything."

"Can you get me a pregnancy test?"

"Sure, care to explain."

"I will later, thanks."

"Yup."

Sookie went into the drug store and asked the guy behind the counter for a pregnancy test and left. When she got back Lorelai was waiting anxiously for her arrival. She grabbed the test out of Sookie's hand and left.

"Lorelai."

"Thanks Sook, I'll explain later."

At the house Rory was sitting on the coach waiting for Lorelai to get home with the test. She was a nervous wreck and she had tears rolling down her face.

"Honey, I'm home!"

"Okay Ricardo." Rory told Lorelai.

"Go take the test."

"Okay, here goes nothing."

"It will be okay I promise look how well I turned out when I had you even though I was 4 years younger then you."

"Yea well I am a good kid."

Rory went in the bathroom, pees on the stick, and waits silently for the results. Two minutes later she comes out of the bathroom with the stick in her hand…

A/N: Okay we don't know what we want to happen here but we like the idea. Please review and when you do tell us whether or not you want Rory to be pregnant and if you do want her to be pregnant tell us who you would like the father to be! Thank you! What happens next will be decided by how many people choose each. Thank you very much!


	19. Daddy's Day with Baby!

A/N: We started writing this one day after we last updated and when we started Rory not being pregnant was in the lead. Sorry if its not what you wanted but we based it on the number of reveiws as of May 4.

"I'm…um I'm not pregnant!"

"Wow. That's great news. Now you can finish Yale and you won't be tied down by a baby."

"Yeah I guess it is great news." Rory was a little depressed but she was pretending that everything was okay.

"Of course it's great news. You are happy right?"

"Yeah I'm happy. I'm going to go take a walk. I'll be back later."

"Okay, but make sure that you're home for dinner because were going to eat at Luke's as a family."

"I will be. Bye."

Rory walked out of the house and she went into the garage and sat down. She didn't really want to go for a walk but she didn't want to stay inside with Lorelai and Laci. She took out her cell phone and started to play with it. After about twenty minutes she started to dial Logan's number but she hung up. She called him again and this time stayed on the phone.

"Hello?" Logan answered.

"Hi."

"What's up? Are you enjoying your quality time with your mother?"

"Yes in fact I am. We need to talk!"

"Ok. Spill."

"I…I can't see you any more. I'm sorry."

"What? Why? What happened? I thought that we were good together and I actually believed that you thought that too!"

"I just don't want to be in a relationship that is just sex. I'm not that girl Logan! You made me something that I'm not. I don't go around and sleep with guys just because I'm horny."

"Ace our relationship is NOT just sex. We do other stuff too."

"Like what?"

"Well we hung out a few times and there was that time at your grandmother's party where we got drunk. I must say that that was a lot of fun!"

"But Logan that isn't me and I can't keep doing this. I can't keep taking these chances. Do you know how hard today was for me?"

"What happened today?"

"Nothing. I have to go. I'll see you around."

With that Rory hung up the phone and began to daydream about what her life would have been like if she had gotten pregnant. Before she knew it, it was five o'clock and her cell phone was ringing. She checked the caller ID and it said HOME so she answered it.

"Hey mom."

"Hey where are you? I'm going to be leaving soon for Luke's."

"I'm on my way home. I'll be there in two minutes tops."

"Okay. We're waiting on the porch for you."

"Who's we?"

"Me and Laci."

"Oh. Did you pack her diaper bag?" Rory was thinking of ways to get Lorelai back inside so she could sneak out of the garage with out her seeing.

"No. I don't need too because Luke's got everything we need at the diner."

"Ok. Can you go inside and get me a coat so we can just leave when I get home?"

"Yes I can."

"Thank you. I'll see you soon."

Rory closed her phone and left the garage. She got to the porch just when Lorelai was walking out of the house. Together they brought the stroller down from the porch and began walking to Luke's.

"We broke up."

"What? When?"

"About an hour ago."

"Oh Rory I'm so sorry."

"It's ok and you don't have to pretend that you like him because I've known all along that you don't."

"Why did you break up?"

"Because I realized that when I'm with him I'm not me."

"Oh. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I actually am. It was for the better. Hey I'm going to be sticking around here for awhile instead of staying at my dorm all the time. I'm going to sleep here tonight and tomorrow and I'll go back on Thursday."

"What about your classes?"

"I have the syllabuses so I can do all my work from home. I should be fine."

"Okay. I'll hang out with tomorrow but on Wednesday I'm going back to work."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Why Wednesday?"

"Because that way everybody gets a little feel for what life will be like from now on. Luke will have his first day Wednesday, I will have my first day with Laci at work on Thursday, and Grandma will have her first day on Friday."

"Oh. Don't you think it's kind of soon for you to go back?"

"Well it's not like I'm putting her in daycare and I have been home with her for three months so it should be ok."

"That's true."

They arrived at Luke's and ate dinner together. The girls went home and talked while Luke locked up. When Luke got home they all went to bed. The next day went by very fast. Lorelai and Rory took Laci pumpkin picking and apple picking, and when they got home they attempted to make apple pie but it didn't really turn out good so they threw it out. A few hours later they all went to bed.

Lorelai and Luke had just awakened from a night's sleep when they heard their alarm go off. Lorelai went to get Laci from her bassinet and picked her up. "Hey Laci, would you like to spend the day with daddy while I'm at work?" Laci just stared at her mother like she always did. They went downstairs to find Rory eating breakfast, which of course Luke had made.

"Hey Lorelai, how's my beautiful girl this morning?"

"I'm just fine."

"Lorelai."

"She's alright, a little cranky, but otherwise she's just fine."

"Hey Luke?"

"Yea"

"I'm going back to work today, and it's Wednesday which means she's going with you!"

"Lorelai."

"Please Luke."

"Okay."

"Thanks doll, I love you!"

"Yea yea, I love you too!"

After eating breakfast Luke and Laci left for the diner. Although he was not thrilled about having Laci come today he thought that it could be cool to show off his daughter. They walked in and Luke set the car seat down so it was resting across the playpen. The bells above the door jingled soon after they arrived and he knew that it was Liz. They had made plans to get together two months ago but he had stilled failed to mention to Liz that he had a baby.

"Luke!"

"Liz!"

"How are you big brother?"

"I'm fine."

"Yea apparently." Liz was looking at Laci.

"Liz, this is my daughter Laci."

"Awe she's adorable!"

"Thank you."

"So who's the lucky lady?"

"Um…"

"Its Lorelai isn't it?"

"What? Yea it's Lorelai."

"Yay big brother finally got the girl of his dreams!"

"Yea, want some food?"

"Sure, I'll have some blueberry pancakes."

"Just like Lorelai." Liz gave Luke a smirk.

"You love her don't you?"

"I always have."

They sat down and ate breakfast together. While they were eating they caught up on old times and Luke invited Liz to dinner at his and Lorelai's house. When they were done eating Luke let Liz take Laci upstairs so she could get to know her. Liz fed and changed Laci. She went back downstairs around 11:30 to get lunch and placed Laci back in her car seat. She ate at the counter while talking to Luke. When she finished eating she picked Laci up and helped Luke out by giving her her next feeding. She finished feeding Laci and handed her to Luke. He put her in the car seat and said goodbye to Liz. About an hour later another guest arrived this time unexpected.

"Hey Luke!"

"Oh my god Rachael?"

"Hi."

"Um… hi, what are you doing here?"

"Luke, what I said about you loving Lorelai, I think I was just jealous, and…"

"Rachael…"

"No buts! Luke I'm here and I'm staying for good this time!"


	20. Luke and Rachael

Rachael continued to ramble on about how she has changed and how she is here to stay, but she was interrupted by Luke's new leading lady. He walked away from Rachael, picked up the crying baby and looked back at Rachael.

"Yea and I mean what I'm trying to say!"

"Awe cute baby, whose is it?"

"It's a she and she's mine!"

"Really?"

"Yea and mine." Lorelai said as she walked into the diner and ran over to Luke and grabbed Laci from him. "Mommy missed you today, yes she did. Did your daddy take good care of you today? Huh? Did he? Did he take good care of you?" Lorelai soon looked away from Laci and turned back to Lorelai mode and out of mommy mode.

"Lorelai it's nice to see you again, so I guess you didn't wait long to make a move did you?" Rachael said to Luke.

"No, I didn't!"

"Hey baby!" Luke looked at Lorelai and leaned in for a kiss.

"So how was the first day back?"

"Good but I missed Laci so much. I thought I was going to die."

"Well you didn't miss much."

"So how long are you here for Rachael?" Lorelai snapped.

"Just a few days. I'm here on business."

"But you just told me before Lorelai came in that you were here to see me and to stay for good."

"Well you're not the only reason why I came Luke. Can I stay with you for a night, until I find an apartment?"

"NO!"

"Luke she can stay upstairs since you don't live there anymore."

"Lorelai I don't think that would be such a good idea."

"Well she can sleep on our couch. I think it would be kind of fun to have our first house guest as a couple"

"So I'm guessing that you to are married?"

"Ye…" Lorelai started to answer but was interrupted by a very annoyed Luke.

"No were not, but we do have a baby together and we are living together."

"I'm going to stay at Lorelai's house tonight?"

"Yes you are. We'll all have a grand old time together. It's kind of cold out so I'm going to get Laci a coat from upstairs and then we can leave Rachael."

Lorelai had an idea in her mind on what she would do to get Rachael jealous. She was going to have a good time with this. She dressed Laci in a coat and carried her downstairs to the diner where she handed her to Luke. Luke kissed his daughter on the cheek and strapped her in the car seat and handed it to Lorelai. He leaned over the counter and gave Lorelai a kiss on the lips. Rachael and Lorelai left Luke's, got into the car, and headed home. When they got home they went inside and Lorelai put Laci down for her nap. While Lorelai was upstairs Rachael looked around the house. She was surprised to see that most of the pictures of Laci had Luke in them, and he was always smiling, something he rarely ever did with her.

"So you like what you see?"

"Yea, it's nice to see him smile."

"He's got a great smile."

"Yeah."

"It seems like he is always smiling these days."

"So how long you two been together?"

"About a year and a half."

"Well Luke loved you even when we were together, every one could see it."

"Not me I guess."

"Well he was and oh never mind."

"Crap! I forgot to pick up diapers. Were out of diapers! How the hell did I forget to pick up diapers?"

"Okay that was random. If you want me to I could go for you or I could stay here and baby sit."

"No that's okay. I have some in the diaper bag but I'll call Luke and ask him to pick some up on the way home."

"He's at work. He'll kill you!"

"No, he won't get mad! He loves me and he lets me call him anytime that I want. When I was pregnant he made me blueberry pancakes anytime I wanted. He never got mad at me either except one time but that was really my fault, but that's not the point. He won't get mad; in fact he'll probably run out to get them right now."

"Oh okay then. I'm going to go visit some old friends. Do I have a curfew mommy? I mean like what time is too late to come in?"

"Ok first off don't call me mommy, and second I'm only doing this for Luke. You were a big part of his life in the past and I thought he would like it if you stayed with us for awhile. Don't get me mad Rachael! Have fun visiting your old friends."

"Wow. Okay somebody's a little hormonal."

"No I'm not! You're my husband's ex-girlfriend who happens to have come back to town to hook up with him!"

"I think I'll be going now. I'll be back around 9 or whenever Luke gets home."

"Okay."

Rachael left the house and walked over to Luke's. She was nervous to go inside because she knew that somehow this would all get back to Lorelai. She got up her nerve, went inside and sat down at the counter.

"Hey Luke."

"Hi…ah…should you be here right now? I mean aren't you supposed to be with Lorelai?"

"Yes but I told her that I was going to go visit some old friends."

"Oh. Are you going to go back to wherever you came from now that you know I'm taken?"

"No. I think I'm going to stick around Stars Hollow for awhile. There's a place up for rent a few blocks away and I'll stay there."

"Ok then. You should really go and visit some of those old friends of yours. I don't want Lorelai to get mad. She's one of the best things that has happened to me and I don't want you to get in the way of that."

"You let her call you at work? You used to get mad when you were bothered at work, but you now with Lorelai it's like you're a different person."

"Well she is the mother of my baby and the love of my life so I guess your right. I am a different person. I'm a father now. I actually have somebody to take care of."

"Well it must be nice."

"Don't give me that Rachael. There has to be a guy out there that you would like to spend the rest of your life with."

"Nope, he's taken. So do you think that you two will ever get married?"

"Yes I do. I'm purposing next month well depending on how cold it gets I might purpose this month."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to purpose during the first snowfall. Lorelai loves the snow especially the first snowfall. It's going to be awesome!"

"Well then I hope you two are happy together. I'm actually going to go and see if I can stay with Patty for the night and I'll go home first thing in the morning. It was nice seeing you again. Good luck with everything."

"Rachael…" It was too late Rachael had already left so Luke decided to just let her be.

He closed the diner early that night and went home to see Lorelai. He gave her a big kiss when he came in and he explained everything to her. She admitted that she only invited Rachael to stay with them so that Lorelai could make her jealous but the plan had backfired and Lorelai was the one who had become jealous. She even told him about the fight that her and Rachael had had early that night. They went to sleep soon after their talk and the next day Lorelai took Laci to work with her and Friday too because Emily was away.

Soon enough it was Saturday and Saturday was Halloween. Most babies are dressed up as the famous pumpkin for their first Halloween costume but not Laci. Laci's mommy and big sister dressed her up as Luke. She wore a backwards baseball cap, a flannel onsie, jeans, and a pair of black shoes. October had gone by very fast and it was now November!


	21. The First Snow Fall!

A/N: Sorry that we took longer then usual to update but school has been like hell the past two weeks. Our teachers are drowning us with homework and projects so once again sorry.

Luke knew that he loved Lorelai since the day he met her. He had always wanted to date her and when the day finally came that he was able to he started to plan the proposal. He had many ideas about how he would purpose and they were all brilliant but one stood out the most. He was going to purpose when the first snow of the season fell.

Luke had everyone in Stars Hollow in on it except of course for Lorelai. Babete was going to baby sit Laci while he took Lorelai to the place where he was going to purpose, the flower shop owner was going to supply the flowers, Lane was supplying the music, and Miss Patty was in charge of keeping everybody out of sight. Everything was set and the only thing left to do was to wait for it to start snowing. The snow finally came on November 17 in the middle of the night. Luke woke up to feed Laci and he looked out the window and saw the snow. He snuck downstairs and called everyone and told them to go decorate the Gazebo as they had planned. Babete came over and took Laci for Luke and he got dressed. Once he was dressed he went back upstairs and knocked on their bedroom door to wake Lorelai up.

"Who the hell is that? It's two-thirty in the morning for God's sakes!" Lorelai looked over at the other side of the bed and realized that Luke was gone. "Luke? What the hell are you doing and why aren't you sleeping?"

"It's snowing Lorelai."

"It's snowing? Why didn't you wake me up sooner? I have to get the baby. She's never seen the snow! She's going to love it! Can't you just see her face?" Lorelai had gotten up and was starting to put on a pair of jeans.

"Well I don't think there will be that much of a reaction from her since she's only four months old. Babete is babysitting Laci, because I have to take you somewhere. Come on, you're coming with!"

"But Laci saw the snow the first time without me. Where are we going?"

"The hood of the car seat was over her so I doubt she saw any snow. Don't worry about where were going because all that matters is that were going there."

"You're trying to confuse me Luke Danes, but it's not working. I can assure that I am not at all confused! Okay I'm confused. Where are we going? It's snowing out and we're walking to wherever we're going! You're a crazy man Luke Danes!"

Luke let Lorelai ramble on as he guided her outside and down the street. They had finally reached the town square when Lorelai had stopped talking and in place was pure silence. The gazebo was decorated in the flowers that the flower store had donated, there were Christmas lights hung (much to Luke's surprise but he was thankful for whoever did it), and the music that Lane had picked out was playing.

"Oh Luke, it's beautiful! I love the first snowfall and this makes it even better!"

"I know you do. Please save you jokes for another time okay?"

"Um…sure?"

"Would you like to dance with me?"

"I'd love to!" They started dancing and when the song was over Luke lead Lorelai over to bench and motioned for her to sit. She sat down and he sat next to her. "Luke I love you! You know that don't you?"

"Yeah of course I know that and I love you too!" Luke stood up and took out the ring. Before he knew it he was down on one knee about to purpose. "Lorelai, I have loved you ever since I the first time you came into my diner. I love every piece of you and I would not change you for the world. I have always thought that you were the one for me, but now I know for sure that you are. Lorelai Gilmore I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

"Of course I will. Did you really think there was a chance of me saying no?" Lorelai was now crying happy tears.

"No I didn't, but I had to ask the question so."

"I guess 'the world really does change when it snows!' I love you Luke!"

"I love you too!"

Luke kissed Lorelai and walked to Miss Patty's where everybody was waiting. He walked over to Babete and took Laci out of her arms and he went back to Lorelai. The whole town followed him outside and celebrated their engagement. Lorelai, Luke, and Laci were the last ones at the gazebo. The three of them sat on the bench together and watched the snow fall.

Lorelai called out of work the next day because she was tired from the night before, but also because she had to tell Rory and Emily about the news. She drove over to Yale, took Laci out of the car, and went to Rory's dorm.

"Mom!"

"Hey babe. So what's up?"

"Nothing. What's up with you?"

"Oh nothing besides the fact that I'm engaged!"

"Really? Wow! That's really exciting mom!"

"You knew didn't you?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, but it's still really exciting! Luke is going to be my daddy!"

"I know! I'm getting married! I'm the future Mrs. Luke Danes!"

"I know! Hey I have to get to class but you're welcome to stay here with Laci."

"Thanks, but I can't take you up on your offer because I have to go see my mother now."  
"Okay have fun! Oh and congratulations Mrs. Danes!"

"Thank you!"

Lorelai and Laci went out to the car and drove to Hartford to see Emily. When they got there Lorelai rang doorbell and waited for a maid to greet them. The maid of the week came and told Lorelai to go the living to wait for Emily.

"Lorelai! This is a surprise, what brings you here today?"

"Well mom the first snowfall was last night you know."

"Of course I know, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"I don't know if you know this or not but my favorite time of year is when we get the first snowfall and Luke knows that. Anyway last night when I was asleep Luke woke me up and he took me to the gazebo. He had decorated it with lights and flowers and there was music playing!"

"Oh, that was very nice of him."

"There's more mom! Okay so we danced, me and Luke danced, not just me, me and Luke! Oh and then he got down on one knee and purposed!"

"Wow! That's great Lorelai. I am very happy for you, congratulations."

"Thank you mom. So what are you up to today?"

"Nothing at all. Would you like me to baby sit so you could look for a wedding dress?"

"No, but if you want to you can come with me and can look together."

"No I'd rather stay here with my granddaughter. Why don't you and Luke go away for the night and your father and I will baby-sit!"

"I don't want to leave her overnight just yet."

"Lorelai you should go and plus Luke asked me to ask you. I already have a pack n' play here for Laci to sleep in, and your father and I invested in a car seat of our own. I can take Laci shopping and I can pick up diapers and wipes and formula and anything you think she'll need. It would be good for you to go."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to go since she is four months old already and Luke and I haven't had any alone time together since she was born because she sleeps in our room and you can't really have…."

"Please don't finish your sentence; I don't need to know about your sex life."

"Okay, so where do you think we should go?"

"I don't know."

"How about Vegas?"

"That sounds good, but that involves an airplane!"

"But you're going to pay for it so the airplane money isn't really a concern right now!" Lorelai made her voice innocent when she said that hoping that her mother would cave in and end up paying for the trip.

"You're right Lorelai I am paying for the trip so money isn't an issue."

Lorelai said goodbye to Emily and then to Laci. She had a hard time leaving Laci since she would be gone over night. Lorelai left after nearly be thrown out the door by her mother. She got in the car and drove home where she found Luke standing on the porch with their luggage. He put everything in the car and they went to the airport. Before they got on the plane Lorelai called her mother to check on Laci who was doing well. They boarded the plane and they were off to Vegas.

Here's a little tiny preview of the next chapter or so: If anyone who reads this is into _Friends_, Luke and Lorelai are going to do a Ross and Rachael while in Vegas, which gets Lorelai and Emily into another fight.


	22. Hello Mrs Backwards Baseball Cap

When Lorelai and Luke arrived at their hotel they went straight upstairs and dropped their things off. Before they went back down Lorelai made sure that she called Emily one more time and of course Laci was fine. They went downstairs and to the casino. They had been gambling for about thirty minutes before they decided to go back to the room so Lorelai could once again call Emily. When she got off the phone she and Luke sat down on the bed.

"I bored Luke." Lorelai whined.

"Well we can go back downstairs and play more games. We didn't play blackjack yet. What about blackjack? Let's go play blackjack!"

"I have a better idea."

"Oh, and what would that be my beautiful lady?"

"Let's play war!"

"War? As in the card game that little kids play when they are first learning how to count?"

"Yes but each time we get war we take a shot!"

"We can't! Can we?"

"Of course we can! Well my friend, are free today. We are childless adults who are here to get drunk and party!"

"Ok then! Let's drink!"

Lorelai opened a bottle of Vodka that the hotel had provided and they started their game. They were getting war on purpose and soon enough they had finished a whole bottle and had started a new bottle.

"I'm bored again!' Lorelai whined.

"Me too!"

"We could sing a song. Yeah let's sing a song! Um…'Oompa-Loompa-Doompa-De-Do I've got a perfect puzzle for you!"

"Um ok you Oompa-Loompa you. I have an even better idea and it would get your mother veeeeeeery mad!"

"Ou ou! What is it? What is it? Tell me, tell me, tell me tell me tell me!"

"Let's get married!"

"Yeah that is a good idea! You're brilliant!"

"I know!"

They stumbled down to the wedding chapel and waited in line for their turn. When it was their turn they picked the diner wedding background. They walked up to 'the priest', said their vows, and Luke kissed his bride. They were granted with a free dinner at pizza hut and coupon for half off their room. They walked outside of the chapel and looked around to find nothing but each other and the wedding backgrounds.

"Well, hello Mrs. Luke!"

"Well, hello Mr. Lorelai!"

"Haha! It's more like hello Mrs. Backwards baseball cap!"

"Yeah and hello Mr. Coffee Addict!"

"Hehe!"

The couple went their separate ways however they both ended up back at the hotel room around the same time. They fell right to sleep and Lorelai was awakened with the sound of her cell phone ringing. She got up and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Lorelai it's your mother."

"Mom! What's wrong?"


	23. Kidnapped!

"Lorelai, its Laci. I had to go to a meeting so instead of bringing her with me I dropped her and the maid off at the park, but twenty minutes later my cell phone rang and it was her. She started talking…"

"Mom just get to the point! What happened to Laci!"

"She's missing Lorelai. I'm sorry. I really am sorry."

"God mom! We'll talk this through later but I have to go now. We're getting on the next plane!"

Lorelai hung up the phone and started packing her and Luke's bags. She went into the bathroom and started balling her eyes out. She didn't know what to do or what was going to happen to her baby. Luke woke up to the sound of her crying and ran into the bathroom.

"Lorelai, what's wrong!"

"Laci was kidnapped Luke and we're going home as soon as I pack our bags but I can't even do that without crying. Everything we brought reminds me of her. What happens if they don't give her back? What if they kill her and put her body in one of those little garbage bags?"

"I'm sure she's fine Lorelai. Whoever took her will give her back, I promise you." Luke wasn't sure himself about what was going to happen. He had started to distract himself by finishing the packing, but Lorelai was right everything they packed reminded him of Laci. He was holding the shirt that he had on the night Laci was born. He put that into the suitcase and picked up one of Rory's t-shirts that Lorelai had borrowed. He remembered when Rory wore it. She was standing in the kitchen the day Laci came home from the hospital. She was holding Laci and smiling from ear to ear. Then he picked up his cell phone. Sometimes when Laci's at diner with him she gets restless and Luke lets her play with it but it always ends up in her mouth. He looked up from what he was doing and hugged Lorelai. He was crying too now. He picked up the suitcase, grabbed Lorelai's hand, and walked to the front desk to check out.

"Did you enjoy your stay Mr. and Mrs. Danes?" The man behind the counter asked.

"Oh us? We're not married. Engaged but not married!"

"You don't remember do you Mrs. Danes?"

"I'm sorry I'm really out of it right now can you just give us our change so we can go. Wait, what don't I remember?"

"Your wedding to Mr. Danes. Your wedding picture came in, here you go. Have a nice day!"

"We're married?" Luke asked Lorelai confused.

"Apparently but can we please not talk about it right now. I just want to get home and find my baby."

"Okay."

They got on the next available airplane and were home in four hours. It seemed like they were on the plane forever. Neither of them could think about anything but Laci and about all the 'what ifs'. Lorelai kept her head on Luke's shoulder the whole flight and she continued crying. She had stopped a few times but she always managed to start back up again. When they got off the plane they grabbed their luggage and ran to the car. Once they were in the car Lorelai called her mother to find out where they should go and they ended up meeting her at the park along with the police. When they got there they ran over to Emily who was holding Laci.

"Oh my god! When did you find her? Where was she? Is she okay? Somebody answer me!" Lorelai had grabbed the infant from her mother's arms and was hugging her tight.

"The cops found her right after you called. She was in her stroller still but she was over by the lake. Officer Bradshaw told me to tell you when you got here that he needs to ask both of you a few questions."

"I'll go first. You can stay here and talk to you mother." Luke volunteered.

"Thank you babe."

Luke walked over to the officer and introduced himself. They sat down on a nearby bench and started talking.

"So you are the baby's father?"

"Yes I am."

"Okay first of all did anybody fill you in on what happened today?"

"Yeah my mother-in-law did."

"Emily said you two weren't married."

"Well we weren't but we kind of got drunk in Vegas and we ended up married. Don't say anything about us being married though because, well just don't."

"Okay then. Do you have any enemies?"

"No not that I know of."

"Anyone who would want to get back at you for something you did to them?"

"No."

"Ex-girlfriends, mad friends, annoying relatives?"

"No. Wait I do have one ex-girlfriend that came back to town about a month ago to work things out and she got a little mad when I told her that I was with Lorelai, but I don't think she would do this. There is also Nicole but I haven't spoken to her in years so."

"Did this lady see Laci?"

"Yes she did."

"Okay. What is her name?"

"Rachael."

"Rachael what?"

"Rachael (I don't know her last name. LOL)"

"Okay. We're going to bring the stroller down to the lab to look for fingerprints and we'll get back to you. Why don't you go take the baby from your wife and we'll ask her the same questions and then you can go home."

"Okay."

While Luke was talking to Officer Bradshaw, Lorelai and Emily were having a little chat of their own.

"I can't believe you did this mom!"

"I didn't do anything. The maid did it, not me. Get it straight Lorelai."

"You had no right to leave my baby with your maid! I left her with you in confidence that you would take good care of her, but you didn't even watch her. Your stupid maid watched her for you! God mom! You're not watching her ever again. EVER AGAIN!"

"Lorelai I had a meeting to go to. What did you want me to do with the baby? I couldn't bring her with me!"

"She's four months old mom! All the kid does is sit her car seat and suck her pacifier. I doubt they would care if you brought her!"

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay but you are not babysitting her on Fridays anymore. I'll still come to diner but you are not watching her. I am never leaving you alone with her ever again."

"Hey Lorelai. Here let me take Laci for you so you can go talk to Officer Bradshaw. Okay?" Luke had come back and was giving Emily the evil eye look.

"No. I think I'll take her with me."

"Okay. I'll meet you in the car."

Lorelai walked over to the police officer and sat down in the same spot that Luke had been sitting in.

"Okay so your husband gave me the name of one person who might have done this, but I still have to ask you the questions too. Do you have any enemies?"

"No."

"Is there anyone who would want to get back at you for something you did to them?"

"No.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay any ex-boyfriends, friends, or family members?"

"No. I had Max but I haven't seen him in like five years and then there was Jason but I haven't seen him in a while either. My daughter did break up with her boyfriend last month but really don't think he would take Laci."

"Okay. Would you mind giving us his name anyway?"

"Sure…it's ah Logan Huntzberger."

"Thank you for your time. We'll get back to you as soon as we find out."

"Okay."

Lorelai said goodbye to the officer and walked past Emily without saying a word to her and got in the car. She strapped Laci in her car seat and sat down next to her in the back seat. Lorelai didn't take her eyes off the baby the whole ride home and she didn't speak a word. When they got home she took Laci out of the car without talking to Luke and she went inside. She went into the living room and sat down still holding Laci. Luke came in a few minutes later with their bags and joined her on the sofa.

"I'm happy she's okay." Luke said trying to get Lorelai to talk.

"Yeah me too."

"Can I hold her? I still haven't gotten to yet."

"No. I'm going to go put her down for a nap."

Lorelai got up and went upstairs. She went into her room and started rocking Laci in the rocking chair and Laci fell asleep right away. Luke had followed her up and was watching her from the hallway. He noticed that even after Laci had fallen asleep Lorelai still hadn't put her in the bassinet. He stayed in the hallway for five minutes and then went into their bedroom.

"She's asleep you know."

"I know."

"You can put her down now. I don't think she'll wake up if you do."

"She just fell asleep Luke. I'm not putting her down yet, okay?"

"Okay. So about last night?"

"Not now Luke."

"Okay then. I'm going to check up on things at the diner. I'll see you soon."

Luke left without Lorelai even saying goodbye to him. He went to work and stayed there as long as he could knowing that he wasn't needed or wanted at home. He finally went home around seven which was about three hours after he left. When he got home Lorelai was downstairs but she was still holding Laci. She refused to look up at him when he came home and she didn't speak until he spoke to her first.

"Hey."

"Oh hi."

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing really."

"Oh. Do you mind if I hold Laci now?"

"Well I was just going to feed her. Sorry."

"Ok. I'm going to go to sleep then and I'll see you in the morning when you drop Laci off at the diner."

"Oh about that. She's not going to work with you anymore. Goodnight."

"What? Okay you can't keep her from me. I did nothing wrong Lorelai!"

"I know, it's just that…never mind I'll see you in the morning. Nighty night!"

"Lorelai?"

"Sleep tight Luke."

Luke went up to bed hoping that this was just a one time thing because of what had happened that day with Laci. When he woke up he found Lorelai still awake on the sofa downstairs. It was obvious that she hadn't slept at all and that Laci had remained her in arms all night. She stayed that way the whole day. When Luke left for work Lorelai was holding Laci and when he came home she was still holding her. Once again she stayed up all night holding the baby and she still wouldn't let Luke near her. Luke woke up and once again tried to change Lorelai's mood.

"You're up already?" Luke said playing stupid.

"Yeah. What time is it?" Lorelai still refused to look away from the baby.

"Okay I know that you're upset about what happened and so am I but you have to let me see my daughter. You cannot do this to yourself. You've been up for more almost thirty-six hours, maybe more, and you haven't put her down since we've gotten home. Let me hold her so you can get some sleep."

"No."

"Fine. That's fine with me. I…I have to go Lorelai. I can't do this anymore. I'll see you whenever I see. Call me when you lighten up. Bye Laci. Daddy loves you. Bye Lorelai." He kissed the top of Laci's head and left.


	24. Friends Forever

Reality finally hit Lorelai about an hour after Luke left when she realized that he was really gone. She got up and placed Laci in her swing and then went up to her room and cried. Rory was supposed to get home right before Friday night dinner but she left school early and got there around noon. When she went inside she was greeted by a crying Laci. Rory picked the infant up and fed and changed her and then put her back in the swing. She climbed the stairs to Lorelai's room and sat down next to her mother.

"What's wrong mom?"

"They want my baby."

"Who?"

"I don't know. Why Laci? Why her?"

"What are you talking about?"

"What if they come to the house? What am I going to do? I can't protect us."

"Mom, what's going on?"

"Laci was kidnapped."

"No she wasn't. I just fed her. She's downstairs in her swing."

"When we were in Vegas we left her with grandma and she got kidnapped."

"Oh. Why didn't you call and tell me, and when were you in Vegas?"

"After we got engaged. It's all my fault. I never should have left her overnight. She's only four months old."

"Mom you had to leave her sometime and it's not your fault. I'm sure it was a honest mistake on grandma's part but you do have every reason to be upset. Hey mom?"

"What?"

"Where's Luke? I would think that he would be home helping you right now but he's not."

"He left."

"Oh. Where'd he go? Did he go on one of those diaper runs of his?"

"No."

"Where'd he go then?"

"He left Rory. What don't you understand about that? He left! He left me and Laci and its all my fault!"

"What?"

"I don't want to talk about it Rory, okay?"

"Sure. You look exhausted. Why don't you take a nap?"

"I can't sleep."

"Could you try for me? I'll watch Laci for you. You look thinner. When was the last time you ate?"

"The day after Luke purposed. It was right before we went to sleep in Vegas."

"Mom that was like four days ago. You need to eat something!"

"I'm not hungry right now."

"Mom…"

"I'm not hungry right now!"

"Okay. At least try to get some sleep and when you wake up I will have food here for you and you will eat it!"

"Okay."

"Sleep tight Mom."

Rory covered her mom with the blanket, shut the door, and went downstairs. When she got downstairs she put Laci in her stroller and they walked to Luke's. She thought that Luke had a right to know what was going on with Lorelai and she wanted to know the full story behind what had happened. When Luke saw them coming he immediately ran to greet them. He helped Rory inside with the stroller and took Laci out right away.

"Oh Laci! Daddy is so glad to see you! Thank you Rory!" Luke kissed the baby head several times before looking up at Rory.

"Hey Luke."

"Hey."

"So…um do you care to tell me what happened between you and my mother?"

"What did she tell you?"

"She said that Laci was kidnapped and that left you."

"Did she mention Vegas at all?"

"No, only that that was the last time she ate."

"What? She hasn't eaten since Vegas? I can't believe I didn't pick up on that!"

"Luke, what happened? You too were going so good together!"

"We um…when we found Laci…well…she didn't need me or want me there. She wouldn't even let me hold Laci! This is the first time I've held her in four days! I couldn't take it anymore! Your mother was making me depressed; she refused to talk to me and to put Laci down even for a second!"

"That's weird."

"Why?"

"When I got home she didn't want anything to do with Laci. I actually walked in and found Laci crying in her swing so I fed her and her diaper was soaking wet so I changed her too."

"What?"

"She's really upset Luke. She's crying in her bed. I talked her into taking a little nap but I don't know how long it will last and I told her that when she wakes up she has to eat something."

"Wow. Maybe I should go see her."

"No. She'll come to you when she's ready. When did you leave?"

"This morning."

"Oh. Can you make her some pancakes? I know that it's past breakfast hours but she needs some comfort food."

"Yeah sure. Here take Laci. Do you think you could leave her here with me for awhile?"

"I don't know. Mom's pretty upset and I don't want to get her any angrier. I'll tell you what though tomorrow morning I'll let mom sleep in and I'll bring Laci by to see you. Deal?"

"Deal."

Luke wrapped Lorelai's pancakes and handed them to Rory. He kissed Laci one more time before they left and he walked them outside. Rory stopped by Lane's before heading home and they hung out for a few hours. By the time Rory finally got home Lorelai was awake again and she was sitting on the couch. Rory came in with her mother's cold pancakes and she handed them to her.

"Yum…thanks hun!"

"Anytime."

"So um where did you get these?"

"Al's."

"As in Al's Pancake World?"

"Yeah."

"That's strange."

"Why?"

"Because they're Luke's pancakes! I'm not stupid Rory!"

"I should've known that you'd be able to tell. He explained to me what happened."

"Oh. He didn't mention Vegas did he?"

"No. Why?"

"Why are you asking me why I said why?" A still depressed Lorelai said trying to sound like her old self.

"Because he asked me the same question. What exactly happened there?"

"Nothing. What makes you think that something happened?"

"Okay well you're almost back to your normal self. The rambling is definitely back so that's a good thing."

"Was Luke upset?"

"I don't know if he was upset but he was certainly hurt."

"Oh. These are good. Thank you."

"Your welcome. Are you going to dinner tonight?"

"Yeah. I actually need to stop by the inn on the way there so can you take Laci for me and I'll meet you there?"

"Sure but what about the car seat?"

"You can take my car. Can you get her ready?"

"Sure. Should I put her in a dress? Do you need her diaper bag packed?"

"Dress her in whatever you want and yes I need her bag packed. As soon as I'm done I'm going to take a shower."

"Okay. I'll go do something until its time to leave for grandma's house. Oh mom?"

"Yeah."

"Who was that guy at Luke's?"

"Who Baily?"

"I guess so. He was behind the counter and he was serving people."

"Yeah, that's Baily. Luke hired him to help out with things."

"Oh. How old is he?"

"About two years older then you, why do you ask?"

"Um…just wondering."

"I see."

"I'll let you finish eating and I'll let you shower. Don't worry about Laci because I will take care of her. I even call the night shift. When we get home from Grandma's I will carry her bassinet downstairs and she will sleep in my room!"

Lorelai was still a little upset but she knew that with time her happiness would come back. She got in her car and started driving toward the inn when she heard a song that reminded her of her and Luke. She stopped the car and listened to the words very carefully and then she decided that the only thing that would make her happy was seeing Luke. She pulled up in front of Luke's and went inside.

"I don't want to 'go on'!"

"Lorelai, what are you talking about? What are you doing here?"

"I was driving to dinner and the song 'Graduation' came on…"

"Graduation?"

"Yeah I didn't think you'd know it. It's by Vitamin C. Anyway, I was listening to it and it starts out

'_And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives_

_Where we're gonna be when we turn 25_

_I keep thinking times will never change_

_Keep on thinking things will always be the same_

_But when we leave this year we won't be coming back_

_No more hanging out cause we're on a different track…'_

I know that that part doesn't refer to us but I couldn't start the song half way through. It continues with

'_And if you got something that you need to say_

_You better say it right now cause you don't have another day'._

Luke, I do have something to say. I love you and I am really sorry for everything I did these past couple of days."

"Lorelai…"

"Wait! There's more! The song keeps going and after a few more lines we get here:

'_And I keep thinking about that night in June_

_I didn't know much of love_

_But it came too soon'._

And I didn't know about love until I started dating you and I remember one day specifically and it was in June. You stood up for me when Taylor was yelling and I knew then that you really did love me. Then it goes:

'_And there was me and you _

_And then we got real blue_

_Stay at home talking on the telephone_

_We'd get so excited, we'd get so scared_

_Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair'._

I know that when we are on the phone I'm the one who gets excited and scared and I'm the one who complains about how my life isn't fair but you're the one who laughs at me and then once you start laughing I start laughing. This is the last part that I want you to hear:

'_As we go on _

_We remember_

_All the times we_

_Had together_

_And as our lives change_

_Come whatever_

_We will still be_

_Friends forever'._

See I don't want to go on. I have so many memories of you and they are all good ones, not one is bad. I know that we will be friends forever but I can't move on, not from you anyway. I love you and I'm really sorry!"

"So basically the whole reason why you just sang to me is because you think I'm a keeper?"

"Yes and I don't want to lose you."

"You never were going to lose me; it was just that you were getting very obsessive over Laci. If you want to keep me you can, but only under one circumstance!"

"What?"

"We need to talk about Vegas."

"Okay."

"So what are we going to do?"

"Nothing. We'll stay married and we'll have another wedding for our family and friends."

"Well do we share the fact that we're all ready married with anyone?"

"I don't know. I definitely don't want to share the news with mom and dad."

"I second that. Why don't we try to keep it quiet? Hey I have a question for you. Why didn't you tell Rory about us?"

"Cause. I don't know why, I guess I didn't want her to know how stupid her mother can be at times. Plus, I have her trained! She thinks I'm the bestest smartest person ever!"

"I'm sure she does and there's no such thing as bestest!"

"Come to dinner with me!"

"Do I have too?"

"Well you are my husband, my hubby, my life partner, my sole mate, my spouse…"

"Stop! I'll come with you."

"Goody! I'll meet you in the car! Plus I was running out of words that mean husband."


	25. Wedding Rings

A/N: We will try to update faster but it doesn't look like we will be. One good thing is that we only have about eighteen more days of school left, fourteen if you don't count finals. We also wanted to say thank you _Professor_ for warning us about the lyrics. We really appreciate it. I hope nobody gets offended with the thing about the twelve year old girl not being able to take care of Laci, because I know there are a lot of twelve year olds who can be trusted with infants. I babysat for an infant when I was twelve so its not like we don't think twelve year olds can be trusted with babies….its just that eleven was too young and thirteen was too old for the girl to be…okay I've turned myself into a Gilmore….I'm rambling.

Luke and Lorelai were about half way to Emily's house when Luke pulled into a parking lot. He guided her into a jewelry store and they picked out their wedding rings. When they got out to the car he slid hers onto her ring finger and she did the same with his. They drove a little further and this time Lorelai's cell phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and it was Officer Bradshaw's number. Luke drove to the side of the road and squeezed Lorelai's hand and motioned for her to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hello this is Officer Bradshaw is Lorelai there?"

"This is her."

"How are you doing?"

"We're fine, can you just give me whatever news you have for me?"

"Okay. Well the good news is that it wasn't Rachel or Logan."

"Who was it then?"

"Um…apparently it was Olivia Holmes."

"I've never heard of her."

"The strange thing is that she is only twelve years old."

"Why would a twelve year old girl take my baby?"

"Lorelai, she didn't take Laci…"

"But you just said she did."

"No. She didn't take her. She was hired to baby sit her."

"Hired by whom?"

"Well, by Emily."

"Why would my mom lie? Wait so if she was babysitting then how did my daughter end up by the lake?"

"Olivia got distracted and the wind pushed the stroller over there."

"Oh. Why the hell would my mother hire a twelve year old to watch my baby!"

"I don't know Lorelai. I just wanted to let you know that we've found the person. No charges are being pressed because she technically didn't take Laci."

"Okay. Thank you for everything."

"Your welcome. Bye now."

Off Phone

"Apparently twelve year old Olivia Holmes was paid by my mother to baby sit our four month old daughter."

"What? Your mom said that her maid was watching Laci."

"I know! I mean I'd trust the kid if she was watching Laci while there was an adult in the other room, but who lets a twelve year old take a newborn to the park?"

"Your mother. So are we going to tell her that we know her secret?"

"Nope! We my friend are going to wait until we need something to use against Emily and then we'll tell her, and she'll feel bad."

"So we wait until she gets mad at you or us for something you or we did and then we bring it up so that she'll feel guilty and let us free?"

"Yup!"

"Okay then."

They continued on their drive to Hartford, both smiling from ear to ear. They arrived forty-five minutes late and when they got there Emily made sure they knew exactly what they had done. She let them inside and led them to the living room.

"Where's Rory mom?"

"She's in the kitchen preparing Laci's bottle. She wouldn't let me do it so…"

"I'll be right back I need to talk to her."

"Hey ah Lorelai, before you go you might wanna…." Luke was pointing to his hand. Lorelai did not comprehend the message and just stared at him blankly. "You know…you might wanna do something with the thing…" The message was still not getting through to Lorelai so she just continued walking to the kitchen.

"Hey Rory."

"Wow you're much happier!"

"I am! I won Luke's heart back!"

"You always had Luke's heart mom. There was not a second when it was with another girl, not for the past nine years."

"True, but we also found out who 'kidnapped' Laci."

"Oh my god, who?"

"Olivia did, silly!"

"Who's Olivia?"

"That's exactly what I said…"

"Then why did you call me 'silly' while acting like I should know exactly who this Olivia is?"

"I did it to confuse you. You know me better then that don't you?"

"Get on with the point mom!"

"Ok. Olivia is a twelve year old girl who grandma hired to baby sit Laci."

"What? She's only twelve?"

"I know!"

"Does grandma know you know?"

"Nope. We're not telling her until we need something to get back at her with."

"Oh smart!"

"I know! Give me five!"

"Okay!" As Lorelai's hand was approaching Rory's Rory noticed the ring that had made itself at home on top of her mother's engagement ring. "Mom?"

"Yeah babe?"

"What's that?"

"What's what?"

"The ring?"

"Oh that's my engagement ring. You've seen it before haven't you?"

"Mom!"

"It's my…ah….my…wedding ring." Lorelai whispered so softly that you could barely hear her.

"Oh."

"Rory don't be mad. Please!"

"So um when did you get married? Was it today when you were 'stopping by the inn for a second'?"

"No."

"When was it mom?"

"In Vegas."

"What?"

"We got kind of drunk in Vegas and we got married."

"Okay Rachel."

"What?"

"Nothing, it was a joke. You know how Rachel and Ross got married in Vegas while they were drunk…the whole 'Hello Mrs. Ross' 'Hello Mr. Rachel'?"

"Yeah I know it. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. If it helps nobody knows."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know. Well I do know but it's no excuse for why I didn't tell you."

"What's the 'no excuse'?"

"I was upset about Luke all day; well that and this whole Laci thing, and I didn't want to thing about him."

"That's understandable. So you really got married?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my god!"

"I know! Can you believe that I actually got married?"

"I can believe that, but I just realized something."

"What?"

"You're Mrs. Backwards Baseball Cap!"

"Yeah I know!"

"Are you going to tell grandma?"

"Nah. We'll just have two wedding anniversaries. We don't want anybody to know so can you promise not to tell?"

"Yeah. I just can't believe you guys are married! Oh you might want to take your wedding ring off before we go back to the living room."

"Oh so that's what Luke was trying to tell me."

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

"Okay. Wow!"

"What?"

"You're married?"

"Who's married?" An impatient Emily asked as she walked into the middle of the conversation.

"Nobody Mom."

"Who's married Lorelai?"

"No one."

"Lorelai?"

"Mom, nobody you know got married."

"So somebody did get married?"

"No. Well technically yes but you don't know her so it's no big deal."

"Fine. I'll meet you two back in the living room."

Rory and Lorelai talked for a little while longer (Rory still in shock that her mother had gotten married). When they were through talking they both went into the living room where the each one of them sat on one side of Luke who held Laci the rest of the evening. They had a nice family dinner and they all talked for awhile afterwards. Emily was rather jealous of Richard because he was allowed to hold Laci and she wasn't. After dinner Rory, Luke, and Lorelai went out for ice cream and celebrated the marriage.


	26. Babies and Dates

A/N: I'm pretty sure that we will have another new chapter up today because we have no school tomorrow! Please review!

Once everybody had finished their ice cream they went home. Rory drove her car home, while Luke, Lorelai, and Laci took Lorelai's. Luke was driving and Lorelai was in deep thought looking out the window. When Luke noticed this he immediately started questioning her hoping that she was having second thoughts.

"Hey are you okay?"

"I'm perfect."

"Perfect?"

"Perfect. Everything's how it should be."

"Yeah? How's that?"

"You and I are finally married and we have the most beautiful baby on the planet and Rory is Rory again."

"It only took us nine years."

"Yeah. Hey guess what?"

"What?"

"Our plan is working."

"Which one?"

"The one where we hired Baily to work for you so Rory would start to like him and eventually they would date."

"Really!"

"Yeah. She came home today and asked me who he was and how old he was!"

"YES! Baily's a good kid. He'll do Rory some good."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing…it's just that she's coming out of some stuff and it's good that she found an innocent guy."  
"I knew what you meant; I just wanted to freak you out!"

"Oh. Hey ah…now that were married I ah…I think that now would be the time to um…have 'the talk'."

"What talk? There are like several talks! There is _the sex talk_, there is _the marriage talk_, there is _the it's not me its you talk_, there is _the how many children you want to have talk_…" The whole time she was talking Luke was looking at her, but when she said 'the how many children talk' he looked back at the road. "So we need to have the how many children you want to have talk. Let me just say here that I will NOT have four in four."

"I don't want four in four…"

"Oh. That's good, but by the way you look I'm assuming it isn't just four in four that you don't want. You don't want anymore kids do you?"

"What! I do want more kids, that's why I'm having this talk with you!"

"Oh. What is it then?"

"I don't think that we should wait very long to start trying. I don't want Laci to be like three or four when we start trying again."

"Ok me too. I was thinking that once she turns one we should start."

"Oh."

"Why what were you thinking Luke?"

"I thought by the time Laci was eight months old because then if it happens on the first try there will only be a year and a half apart."

"No. That is way too young."

"So when do you want to start?"

"I already told you. I want to start once she's one, but we can compromise and start when she's ten months old. Plus it might not happen on the first try so I might still get my wish."

"That works with me. We're home."

"I see that. Rory isn't home though."

"I know and it's a good time to make Laci sleep in her crib."

"It is. So…"

"So."

"Well Mr. Danes tonight is going to be our first night alone in our bedroom in four whole months."

"I know it is Mrs. Danes."

"I'll bring Laci inside and while I'm doing that why don't you hook the baby monitor up in Laci's room."

"Okay."

They got Laci settled in her new room and 'went to sleep'. It was a long night for both of them for their eyes didn't shut until past midnight. Laci slept the whole night in her crib without even waking up like she had done while she was in their room. When Lorelai woke up she was surprised to find Luke still sleeping next to her. She glanced at the clock and it was around six thirty. She decided to let Luke sleep in so she turned off the baby monitor and went to get Laci. When she went into Laci's room, Laci was already awake and was kicking her feet toward the mobile. Lorelai took the baby out of the crib and went downstairs to call Baily to tell him Luke would be a little late, well a lot late. When Lorelai got downstairs Rory had her head in the fridge looking for food.

"There is NO food in this house mom!"

"I know."

"I'm hungry!"

"So am I. Here take Laci for me so I can call Baily."

"Baily?"

"Yeah, the guy at the dinner."

"Oh. Why do you need to call him?"

"Well I kind of have to tell him why Luke isn't there."

"Oh, well I was actually going to go food shopping since we have no food here, so if you want me too then I can tell him since I'll be near there anyway"

"Okay. Thanks. While you get dressed I'll feed Laci and dress her and then you can take her with you."

"Mom…"

"You don't have to thank me. I already know how much you love to spend time with your baby sister."

Lorelai got Laci dressed and packed a diaper bag for her while Rory was getting herself ready. She handed the baby to Rory and said goodbye. Rory put Laci in the stroller and walked to Luke's.

"Hi. My name is Rory."

"Hi Rory. Hey Laci! How's my girl? Did you sleep good last night? Huh? Huh?"

"Okay. Well I just wanted to tell you that Luke isn't here incase you haven't noticed already."

"I noticed."

"My mom is letting him sleep in."

"Okay."

"Okay then. So what are you into?"

"Things."

"Ok. So you are into things."

"Yeah. What's with the questions? I ah…I have to get back to work."

"Um…ok. Wait! Do you want to hang out sometime after you're done with work?"

"Yeah sure. When though?"

"The weekend, because during the week I live on campus."

"Oh. Where do you go?"

"Yale."

"Wow!"

"Do you go to school?"

"I graduated in June. Right now I'm taking a break from things."

"Cool. Where did you go?"

"No where special."

"No, where did you go?"

"It doesn't matter. So um I gotta get back to work now. How about we go out next Saturday?"

"Sure!"

"Cool! I'll swing by your mom's place at six."

Rory walked back to the house forgetting that she was supposed to pick up some descent breakfast food on her little trip. When she got home Luke was up and was making breakfast with god knows what.

"Hey Rory. What did you get?" Lorelai was looking for the bags that should have been in her daughter's hand.

"I got a date!"

"With who?"

"With Baily!"

"That's great honey! He's a really great guy!"

"I know!"

"Luke, Rory has a date with Baily!" Lorelai yelled into the kitchen.

"Wow! That's just great! I'm happy for you Rory!"

"Okay you guys are weird. Here take your baby while I go to my room and figure out how we're related."

"You're just embarrassed!"

"I'm walking to my room now! I'm in my room and I'm shutting the door. I can no longer hear your comments about me and Baily!"

"I raised her well!"

"That you did!" Luke leaned in for a kiss and then set their breakfast on the table next to Laci's seat. They ate the food and then Luke left with Laci and went to the diner. He had decided to give Lorelai a break since she had Laci for the past couple of days.


	27. Rory's Date!

Lorelai hung out with Rory all day and they talked about her date with Baily and what she was going to wear and things like that. Around four Rory decided that it was time she went back to Yale. They said their goodbyes and Lorelai headed over to Luke's. When she got to Luke's she took Laci out of her seat and carried her to the counter and sat down.

"Coffee! I want coffee!" She didn't see Luke coming so she started talking to Laci. "Coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee! Your mommy needs COFFEE!" Luke appeared in front of Lorelai so she turned her attention to him, but Laci once again grabbed her mother's attention. When Lorelai had gone on and on about how she needed coffee, Laci had laughed. "Oh my God! She laughed!"

"Very good Lorelai. You're just so smart."

"Why aren't you happy? You're supposed to be happy! I just made our baby daughter laugh for the first time, and…"

"What? That wasn't the first time she's laughed. She's been laughing all day."

"She has? Why didn't you call me?"

"I just figured that if she laughed once then she'll laugh again! It's no big deal."

"But…I missed my baby's first laugh! I'm a terrible mother."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am. She better say her first word with me and not you."

"You're the second person who saw her laugh ever so doesn't that mean something?"

"Yeah. Can I have some coffee now…please?"

"Sure."

"Coffee, coffee, coffee! Your mommy needs COFFEE!" At this Laci started laughing again which made her mommy and daddy smile.

The rest of the week went by very fast for Lorelai and Luke; however it went by very slow for Rory. She couldn't wait for her date with Baily. The day before her big date was a Friday and instead of everyone going to Friday night dinner Lorelai and Rory went alone. They figured that if they went without Laci then they would be out of there earlier then normal because there would be nobody for Emily to fuss over. When they left Friday night dinner the girls went shopping and picked out the perfect outfit for Rory to wear on her date. When they got home Rory showed Luke the outfit that she bought and then they all went to sleep.

The next day had come and it was finally six o'clock. Rory answered the door and started to leave when Baily stopped her. He told her that before they left he had to see Laci. With that Rory knew that Baily was a keeper. Once he had held Laci and had talked to Luke and Lorelai they left.

The car ride was silent with neither of them speaking. Once they had gotten to the restaurant and they were sitting at their table Rory decided that it was time to say something.

"So what did you major in?"

"Um…math." Baily said almost questioning his answer.

"What kind of math?"

"Ah…I'm ah…um…I'm in accounting."

"That's cool. So when are you going to start with accounting?"

"I'm not."

"Why?"

"Because."

"So what are you into?"

"We've covered this, but I guess I'll be more open this time. I don't really know what I'm into. Before everything happened I used to go out with my friends and stuff but that was like ten years ago. Since then I've mostly been working."

"Oh. So um…what happened?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it. Let's order now."

"Okay."

They ordered their food and each one of them went to the bathroom at different times. By the time both of them were in their seats the food had come. They started eating and Rory once again broke the awkward silence.

"So tell me about your family."

"Not now!"

"Okay. I'm sorry."

They continued to eat their dinner without talking. Baily looked up every once and awhile at Rory and he could see through her eyes that she was scared. It was only their first date and he had scared her. He looked at her once again and this time he could tell that not only was she afraid, but she was also worried. He gave in and started to explain things to her.

"Okay, I'm ready to tell you."

"If you don't want to you don't have to!"

"I know, but I do want to. It all started when I was thirteen years old and my mother was diagnosed with breast cancer. Our family battled the cancer with her, but in the end nothing had worked. She must have seen five or six doctors and she was given chemo and a few other treatments, but it kept coming back."

"I'm so sorry." Rory had moved her hand so that it was on top of his.

"Then when I was fifth-teen, she was sent to the hospital where she died." Rory had let her emotions take control and before she knew it she was crying.

"The next few years were hard for my father and I. We had to live without my mother who had always taken care of us. Then when I was about eighteen my father died. He was a police officer and he got shot one evening."

"Oh Baily, I'm so sorry for trying to force it out of you."

"It's really okay. I needed to tell you eventually."

"So is it safe to assume that you really didn't go to school?"

"No. I didn't go to school, and I'm not an accountant. No offense but I'm kind of happy I'm not an accountant. It seems pretty boring to me."

"It's okay."

"So we'll do this again?"

"Yeah that would be fun. Here, let me pay."

"No. I have it. Just because I don't go to Yale doesn't mean I don't have money."

"Oh…but you just told me that you didn't have money."

"I don't have enough money for college, but I do have enough money for life."

"Okay. I'm sorry. So where do you live?"

"In Luke's, well I guess you'd say Laci's apartment above the diner."

"That's awesome! How about we go back there? We can get to know each other a little bit better."

"I'm gonna pass. Rory, I don't really think that this is going to work out."

"What? Why?"

"I'm not like you."

"What? You're more like me thank you think. I'm not ri…"

"Rory! Listen to me! It's not just the money. I don't do the things you do."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm…well you just asked if we could go to Luke's apartment to 'get to know each other better'."

"What? I **meant** that I want to get you better."

"Well from where I'm from what you said means sex. I don't do sex."

"I'm totally lost."

"I'm…ah…I'm still a virgin. I haven't dated much. Well, you're actually my first girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?"

"Yeah. Did I say something wrong?"

"No, you didn't say anything wrong at all. I would love to be your girlfriend."

"Great."

"So can we go back to Luke's now and talk?"

"Sure. That sounds good. We can even get to know each other better if you want, but only if its how said it."

"Okay. Hey?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's make a deal."

"Okay?"

"No sex until we are fully committed and we both want it. I just came out of a really bad sex relationship, so no sex for now?"

"Oh you don't have to worry about me."

They went back to what was now technically Baily's apartment and they talked all night about everything imaginable. They were getting along really well together, until Rory put in one of her mothers movies that was there. Then they started getting along very very very well. He proofed himself to be a true Gilmore at heart.

A/N: We are going to let you guys decide how Emily and Richard will find out that Lorelai and Luke are married. Choice #1When Lorelai gets pregnant with the second baby then they will have to bump the wedding up a few months and Emily will get suspicious. Choice #2Emily will notice the wedding ring on Lorelai's finger. Choice #3Somebody will tell Emily that Lorelai had told in confidence thinking that they wouldn't tell Emily. So review and pick 1, 2, or 3. We wanted to say thank you once again to _ProFfeSseR _(Sorry we spelt your username wrong last time). Thanks for the compliment on our writing.


	28. Authors Note

A/N: We are having really bad writers block. We are considering skipping the next few months and having the next chapter start when Laci is eight months old. From there on it would be the pregnancy thing and the wedding thing. Please review and tell us where you think we should pick the story up. If you guys want us to continue from where we are, could you possibly give us a few ideas? Thanks a bunch!


	29. Secrets!

A/N: We decided to try and combine all three choices. Thanks for all the reviews and advice. We are going to go with what _Bloomin Daisy_ said in her review, except a little differently I guess. So, thank you _Bloomin Daisy_. We skipped six months so now Rory and Baily have been dating for six months, Laci is ten months old (our baby girl is growing up so fast ), and Luke and Lorelai are going to start trying. It is the end of May so Rory's junior year at Yale is over with.

Baily woke up with Rory lying next to him. He looked around and noticed that they were in his apartment and their clothes were scattered across the floor. He soon remembered everything from last night. He looked over at the clock which read 6:30 A.M.

"Rory!" He started shaking her but she wouldn't wake up. "Rory! Rory, wake up!"

"Hey you! That was fun last night wasn't it?"

"Get dressed!"

"What? Why?"

"Its 6:30."

"So, my year at Yale is over. I'm not going anywhere. Can you believe we've been together for six whole months? I mean seriously who would have thought that time could go by so fast?"

"Yeah. Last night was very fun and it made me realize what I missed out on the last ten years…"

"Oh." She was disappointed that Baily was thinking of other girls besides her, especially after she took his virginity last night.

"I wasn't finished. It made me realize how happy I am that I waited. I can't even imagine doing that with somebody I don't love."

"You love me?"

"Yes. I love you Rory Gilmore."

"Oh. Wow, I um…I love you too!"

"Go get dressed!"

"Why?"

"It's 6:32."

"So…"

"So, Luke will be coming up here in exactly 2 minutes to make sure I'm up and then he'll go back downstairs until your mother brings Laci here. Once Laci is here, he comes back upstairs to feed her. If you want me to live, go get dressed. I want you to hide in the bathroom until Luke goes downstairs, and then go down while he's in the kitchen."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too!"

Rory go dressed and walked downstairs. She snuck out the front door of the diner with out anybody noticing. When she got home she was relieved that her bedroom window was unlocked. She climbed through it successfully and got under her covers. Her bedroom door was open when she got home, so she was pretty much caught sneaking in by her mother. As soon as she had gotten under her blanket, Lorelai walked in holding Laci.

"Hey Ror. Where have you been?"

"Here." She had promised her mother that she would stay away from sex for a descent amount of time and she didn't want to let Lorelai down, especially since she had been acting so strange these past couple days.

"You weren't here last night when I went to sleep."

"Well I got home late."

"Must have been pretty late, because you still weren't home when I came down to get Laci's bottle." She couldn't help but wonder why Rory wouldn't tell her.

"Yeah."

"In fact you weren't here five minutes ago when I came in to say good bye."

"I went out for a run."

"Really?" Lorelai knew that Rory had promised her that she wouldn't have sex for awhile but she didn't know why her daughter wouldn't tell her. She took the blanket off of Rory with her free hand. "You went running in a skirt?"

"Mom…I'm kind of tired. Can we talk later?"

"Sure honey…I'll be home around seven because I have to take Laci for her ten month check up." She was now hurt by this new thing with Rory.

Lorelai put Laci in her car seat and got in the car. She drove the short distance to Luke's and they both went inside. She sat down at the counter after handing the car seat over to Luke.

"Coffe?"

"Nah…I already had some this morning."

"And you don't want more?"

"No. Hey go easy of Baily today okay?"

"Why?"

"He and Rory had sex last night. It was their first time, and his first time. Rory didn't tell me about it. I can tell though, especially since she climbed through her bedroom window this morning right before I left."

"I see."

"I got to go. Take good care of my baby for me. I'll swing by here around four to pick Laci up for her doctors' appointment."

"Okay."

Lorelai went to work and half way through her day she decided to run a few errands. She went to a drugstore outside of Stars Hollow and bought two pregnancy tests. She and Luke had planned to start trying for another baby after today's doctors' appointment, but she was almost positive that Mother Nature had planned differently. She bought the tests and then went back to the Inn where she took them. Both tests came out positive. She put one in her purse and she threw the other one out. She planned on giving Luke the one in her purse for Father's Day since it was only a couple of weeks away. Lorelai kept the news to herself the rest of the day. She was so excited that she left work an hour early to get to Luke's. When she got there she plopped herself up on a stool and waited for her man to come take her order.

"Hey. You want some coffee?"

"No, not right now." Lorelai knew that telling Luke her news on father's day wasn't exactly going to work. She couldn't hide the pregnancy from him for even a week, it was too hard. "We need to talk."

"Yeah. I was thinking the same thing."

"You first!"

"Ok. I changed my mind Lorelai. I don't think we should start trying for awhile. At least not until Laci is eighteen months old. I was sitting here watching Laci play in her playpen before and I realized that she's just a baby. I don't know who I was trying to kid before. We can't have another baby now."

"Oh."

"What were you going to say?"

"Um…nothing. It's not important, really. I'm gonna go get Laci ready."

Luke watched as Lorelai climbed the stairs to where Laci was and he noticed that her face that was filled with happiness had turned to sadness. When Lorelai reached the top of the stairs she took Laci out of her exosaucer and brought her over to the changing table.

"Hey Laci. Mommy loves you. You know that right? Yeah you do. You don't want a baby sister or brother do you?"

"Goo."

"Yeah your daddy doesn't either. I don't know how I'm supposed to tell him. The only people that I can actually tell, I can't. I can tell daddy, but he doesn't want a baby, and I can tell Rory but she won't talk to me. I cannot believe I'm pregnant again."

As Lorelai talked to Laci, she didn't notice that the baby monitor was on and that Luke heard the whole thing. She finished changing Laci's diaper and packed a diaper for her. Lorelai walked downstairs and put Laci in her car seat.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No. We'll be fine Luke."

"Can I come with you?"

"If you want to."

"Ok. Here let me take Laci for you."

"Um…okay."

"Are you okay Lorelai?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I don't know. It's just that ever since we had our little talk back there you've been quite."

"Oh."

"You want me to drive?"

"No. I'm driving. It's kinda why I'm behind the steering wheel."

"If you still want to have another baby I'd be fine with it."

"Ok."

"Lorelai watch where you're going! You just missed the turn. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just grand."

"Lorelai, just tell me what's going on."

"I can't."

"Please?"

"Fine! I'm pregnant. I screwed up again! I'm pregnant and my husband doesn't want the baby!"

"Lorelai…"

REVIEW PLEASE!


	30. You're Going to Have a Baby!

"What! You made yourself pretty clear back at the diner. You don't want any more kids for awhile. It's no big deal. I was joking anyway. I'm not pregnant." Lorelai could barely get the last part out.

"You weren't joking. I should've picked up on it before."

"It doesn't matter Luke. That's behind us now and I know how you feel. The truth is all that matters and I have that."

"Lorelai…"

"Hey look we're here. I'm gonna get Laci out of the back. Are you gonna come up?"

"Lorelai just wait. We need to talk."

"No. I have to get Laci up there. I was late for her nine month check up and the doctor wasn't very happy with me, plus I have a few questions I need to ask him. Are you going to come or wait in the car?"

"I'll come."

They went climbed the steps to the doctors office and sat down in the waiting room. Lorelai was on the verge of crying and it was easy to tell. They only had to wait a couple of minutes before the doctor came out. Both of them went into the room, neither of them talking to each other, only to the doctor. Once the appointment was over they went back outside.

"I'll drive." Luke volunteered.

"I have the keys. I'm driving."

"I have a set of keys too and I'm already next to the driver's side so I will be doing the driving."

"Fine." Lorelai got in the car and turned her head so he couldn't see her face.

"We need to talk." Luke had started driving and they were stopped at a stop sign.

"No we don't."

"Lorelai…"

"We don't need to talk. Will you just drive?"

"No. If were not going to talk while I'm driving I'm just going to pull off to the side of the road and we'll talk there."

"Fine. We can talk. What do you want to say?"

"Now that I've had time to think about this I'm really happy."

"That's BS."

"No it's not. The kids will be only a year apart in school and they'll have some of the same friends. I think this could work."

"Really? You're being serious right?"

"Yes. 100 serious here."

"Maybe you'll get a son."

"Maybe I will."

"What about the wedding?"

"I don't know."

"Should we still get married in November?"

"Okay, I've never wanted to get married in November. That was all Emily. I would say we should stick to the normal wedding date but it's May now and by the time its November I'll be six months pregnant."

"So what do we do?"

"We can ask my mother if we can push it up. Possibly some time within the next month."

"What are we going to tell people? Aren't they going to find out that were married already when we have a baby eight months after we get married?"

"No. We'll just say that it's a preemie. There's also the possibility of me going late again."

"That's true. When are we going to ask Emily?"

"Tomorrow at dinner?"

"Sounds good to me. I can't wait to tell Rory."

"Yeah." Lorelai's sadness returned when Luke mentioned Rory.

"I say we go home and get her and then we should all go out to dinner. We can tell her then."

"Yeah. That sounds good!"

Luke continued driving without asking Lorelai any more questions. He realized that something was bothering but he just figured that she was still trying to figure the whole wedding/baby thing out. When they got home Luke asked Lorelai if she wanted to go in and get Rory, but she said no and made him do it. He didn't understand why she didn't want to but he knew better then to question her ways. He got out of car and went inside to find Rory.

"Rory were home!"

"In here!"

"You know I hate when you do that! Where is here?"

"Right here!" She appeared in front of him and gave him a quick hug.

"There you are. Get your shoes on! We're going out to eat."

"Where's mom?"

"Car."

"Why?"

"I don't know. She just didn't want to come in."

"Okay. My shoes are on. I'll meet you out in the car." Rory had slipped a pair of flip flops on while she and Luke were talking.

"Um okay. I'll be right out."

"Okay."

Rory walked outside and to the car. As soon as Lorelai noticed Rory coming her way she wiped her tears. Lorelai was mad at Rory for lying to her nonstop this morning. She was also hurt because she felt that her daughter didn't trust her anymore. Rory got in the back seat and Lorelai turned her head so that Rory couldn't see any of her emotions.

"Hey mom! What's up?"

"Nothing." She tried to fake a smile because she knew Rory was watching her.

"How was your day?"

"Fine." She was praying that Luke would soon come out so the attention would not be just on her.

"That's good. How was the doctor?"

"Good." Laci started crying so Lorelai pulled a pacifier out of the diaper bag. "Can you give this to her?"

"Yeah sure mom."

"Thanks."

"Hey girls! I'm back. So where should we go?"

"About that place you took mom too?" Rory asked.

"Nah. Not that kind of a night. Anybody up for Applebee's?"

"That sounds good. Are you okay with that mom?"

"Huh?"

"Are you okay with Applebee's?"

"Oh yeah sure. That's fine."

They continued their drive to Applebee's. Rory and Luke talked the whole way there and Lorelai hardly said a thing. Once they got there Lorelai started walking to the door without waiting for Rory and Luke.

"Hey Rory I'm going to go catch up with your mom. Can you get Laci for me?"

"Of course."

"Hey Lorelai wait up!" Luke crabbed her arm and turned her body so she faced him.

"What Luke?" She revealed her tear covered face to him.

"Oh Lorelai…what's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"Don't do this again. What's bothering? It's obviously something if its making you cry."

"Rory's on her way over here. I'll meet you inside. I'm gonna go to the bathroom and wipe my tears. Do me a favor and don't tell her I was crying?"

"Okay."

"Hey where did mom go?"

"Bathroom."

"Here take Laci; I actually have to go too!"

"Um…" Luke didn't think it was such a good idea for Rory to go into the bathroom and find her mother in tears especially since he had promised Lorelai that he wouldn't tell Rory that she was crying, but he changed mind. "Okay I'll meet you and your mom here. If I get seated before you guys come back just look for me."

"Okay."

Rory walked to the bathroom and went inside. She assumed Lorelai was in a stall because she didn't see her. She waited outside the stall so she could tell Lorelai that she was there.

"Hey mom."

"Oh hey."

"Were you crying?"

"No. Just allergies."

"Mom…"

"What?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing Rory."

"Are you mad at me?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"Because you've called me nothing but Rory ever since I got in the car. You haven't called me kid or babe or honey."

"Why did you lie?"

"About what?"

"Where you were last night?"

"I didn't want to upset you."

"And you though lying to me would make it better?"

"I'm sorry mom. You've been acting really strange these past couple of days and I didn't want to upset you by telling you that I broke my promise."

"But you did sleep with Baily?"

"Yes. Are we okay?"

"Yeah, were good."

"Now do you care to explain what's going on with you?"

"Not right now."

"Okay. I'm going to go to the bathroom and then we can go back out there with Luke. Crap!"

"Hmm?"

"Do you have a tampon I kind of left my purse at home?"

"Yeah just take the purse."

She handed Rory the purse and Rory disappeared into the bathroom stall. She opened the purse searching for the tampon but she stumbled up on Lorelai's pregnancy test. She dropped the purse and ran out of the stall hugging her mother.

"What's this for?"

"You're pregnant!"

"How do you know?"

"Some crazy person left this in her purse even though her daughter whom she hadn't told yet was given the purse by the crazy person."

"You make no sense."

"Yes I do. You're pregnant!"

"I know!"

"What about the wedding and grandma?"

"Not now Rory."

"Ok. I'll be right back and then we will eat!"


	31. Baby Danes

After the girls were done in the bathroom they walked to the table and joined Luke. They ate their dinner and then went home. When they got home they talked for a while and picked out some baby names even though they wouldn't know what they were having for awhile. The next day Lorelai and Luke went to work and Rory watched Laci. When Lorelai got to work she was greeted by an over energetic Sookie

"Hey Lorelai!"

"What's all the commotion about?"

"One of the maids found a pregnancy test in room number one."

"Whose is it?"

"Well it's obviously not me or you, so it has to be one of our guests or one of the maids."

"Yeah must be."

"Hey you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Okay. I'll be in the kitchen. Holler if you find out who's pregnant!"

"Sookie, wait!"

"Yeah?"

"I have to tell you something and you need to promise me that you will NOT under any circumstance tell any one."

"Okay."

"Not even Jackson."

"Pinky promise." The girls locked pinkies and Lorelai continued.

"Me and Luke, Luke and I, we are…we're married!"

"Oh. This is…wow. You got married?"

"Yeah."

"When?"

"Six months ago."

"Oh. I'm…ah…I have to get back to work."

"Sookie…"

"What do you want me to say Lorelai? Do you want me to say that I'm happy for? Do you want me to wish you the best of luck?"

"No. I'm sorry. If it helps only two people know. You and Rory. My two best friends."

"Why wasn't I invited?"

"Nobody was. We got married in Vegas. We were drunk and we weren't thinking. I'm really sorry. I know I should have told you but I couldn't. Promise me you won't tell anyone?"

"I already did. I'm going to keep my promise. So you and Luke are married? Wow. This is weird. It's…it's you and Luke, married. You're married to Luke! You're Mrs. Backwards Baseball Cap!"

"Yeah. Rory said the same thing. Can you handle one more secret?"

"Oh boy! This is gonna be huge. Isn't it?"

"Well as you just found out minutes ago, me and Luke are married. We are also having another baby! It's my pregnancy test. You cannot say anything about this either!"

"Wow. How far along are you?"

"I just found out yesterday."

"What about the wedding? Doesn't your mom have it planned for November?"

"Yeah. We're going to talk to her tonight and try to get her to push it up to like this month."

"You're brave!"

"No I'm not. I'm scared to death to go there and I ask. I feel like she'll know."

"What will you do if she finds out?"

"Sookie, I really don't know. I'm trying not to think about it. I'm gonna get to work."

"Ok. Bye hun! Bye Baby Danes!"

"Baby Danes says bye back."

Lorelai went into her office where she worked until four. She met Luke and Rory back at the house to get ready around five. She was doing everything she could to stall, but Luke and Rory knew her far to well, so her plan didn't work. They got to the Gilmore mansion early for a change, around 6:45. Emily was rather pleased with this and she welcomed them in right away.

"So mom do you want to hold Laci?"

"I'm allowed to hold her now?"

"You've been allowed to for the last five months or so, but every time I ask you, you start a fight like this one were having right here."

"Ok. I'll hold her."

"I have to use the rest room. Is that okay Grandma?" Rory knew what was coming next and she didn't want to stick around for it.

"Why yes Rory. Take all the time you need."

"Well Mom, Dad. Me and Luke need to ask you something."

"Ok. Go ahead Lorelai."

"We were kind of wondering if you could um…possibly push the wedding up to this month?"

"That's just crazy! Why would I want to do that?"

"Ever since I was a little kid I have wanted to get married at the end of May or the beginning of June. November just isn't me mom." Lorelai lied.

"Well…"

"Lorelai, made I speak with you in my office?"

"Sure dad."

They walked to Richard's office and he motioned for Lorelai to sit down. Lorelai knew what was coming. This was exactly what he had done when she was pregnant with Laci.

"Are you and Luke…"

"Yes dad! You caught us! I'm pregnant again! Are you happy that you got me to say it?"

"You're what?"

"I'm pregnant." Her voice was almost a whisper this time.

"Lorelai…when I was asking you about Luke I was just going to ask if you too were already married. You are wearing a wedding ring aren't you?" He was just as shocked as Lorelai was about her little outburst.

"Yeah, we are. We're married."

"Well, when did this happen?"

"Si…"

"You know what? I don't want to know about it. I'm going to tell your mother now. She has every right to know."

"No dad. Please don't tell her? I'm gonna tell her about everything once we're married."

"Even the other wedding?"

"I guess so."

"I'm sorry Lorelai. This isn't right; I have to go tell Emily."

"Dad…"

A/N: There you go, Richard knows! The whole plan is going to come in to play now. LOL. Sorry that there was no Rory/Baily interaction in this chapter but my friend is in charge of the love/sex stuff. Hopefully there will be some in the next chapter. Review please!


	32. It's All About Emily!

"Dad please don't tell mom. I promise you that I will tell her when the timing is right."

"I don't know."

"Please? Mom and I have actually started to get along and I would like it to stay that way."

"Well, I guess I don't have to tell her."

"Oh my god! Thank you daddy!" Lorelai jumped out of her seat like a little girl and hugged her father.

Lorelai and Richard walked out of the office and joined everyone else in the living room. Lorelai was able to convince Emily (with out fighting!) to move the wedding up to next Saturday. Once the wedding issue was covered, they ate their dinner.

After Lorelai, Luke, and Rory left, Richard and Emily went to bed. When Emily was finished with her daily bathroom ritual she got in bed next to Richard. She looked over at him and noticed that he was wide awake.

"Our daughter's getting married in eight days." Emily pointed out.

"I know. Do you want to know something funny?"

"Surely. Tonight has had its peaks of entertainment and displeasure, but I'm always up for a good laugh."

"Lorelai is pregnant!"

"What?"

"Our daughter is pregnant again!"

"Oh my word! She's not even married!"

"Oh yes she is Emily. She's been married for awhile now."

"How long?"

"I don't know. Six days, six weeks, six months."

"Oh. How long have you known?"

"She told me today."

"So Lorelai is married and pregnant. I cannot believe I didn't know. I'll be right back Richard."

Emily made her way downstairs and started pouring herself alcohol. By the time she had finished it was 10:30 and she wasted. She picked up the phone and dialed Lorelai's number. If Emily remembered correctly Lorelai would be sound asleep by this time, because whenever she's pregnant she goes to bed at a descent time.

"Hello?" Luke answered.

"Hello. It's Emily. May I please speak with Lorelai?"

"She's asl…" Luke was interrupted by a now awake Lorelai. "It's your lucky day Emily. Lorelai just woke up."

"Hey mom. What's up? Why aren't you sleeping?"

"Why are you?"

"Well I'm not anymore."

"How could you Lorelai?"

"How could I what?"

"You got married! When? Where?"

"I'm sorry mom. It wasn't planned."

"You didn't answer my question Lorelai!"

"Vegas…six months ago."

"You're pregnant!"

"Dad told you?"

"Of course he did! How could you get married in Vegas when I was planning a real wedding for you?"

"I told you it wasn't planned."

"I can't believe you Lorelai! Why would you do this too me? I actually thought we had a relationship but I guess I was wrong."

"You weren't wrong mom."

"Why didn't you tell me? I would have understood."

"No you wouldn't have."

"When were you going to tell me?"

"About what?"

"The baby?"

"One month from the wedding."

"The marriage?"

"I um…ah…I wasn't going to tell you about that."

"But you told your father? How come everything that has happened in your life I find out from someone else?"

"I don't know mom."

"And to top it all off you are on baby number three."

"I don't see how that has to do with anything!"

"All three of your kids weren't planned!"

"This baby was planned."

"I highly doubt that Lorelai. Laci is just a baby herself. Anybody who is willing to have 2 kids that close in age is insane! I know it wasn't planned."

"Yes it was."

"No it wasn't. I don't know how other to describe you then as addicted to sex."

With that Lorelai hung up the phone and buried her head in her pillow. The tears had started to form in her eyes and she was trying her best to keep them in. Luke pulled Lorelai over to him and he held her close.

"So do you want to tell me what she said?"

"My god damn father told her!"

"Oh. Is that it?"

"No. I was fine with her lecturing me, I mean I'm totally used to that! She's been lecturing me for what thirty-eight years now. But right before I hung up on her she called me a sex addict."

"Same words?"

"Pretty much. She said I was addicted to sex."

"I see. I'm sorry Lorelai."

"It's okay. I'll live. Do you think we could get married tomorrow instead since it's obvious that they're not coming?"

"They probably will come, but I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you."

Lorelai laid back down and continued to cry while Luke called everyone in Stars Hollow. He was able to make the wedding for tomorrow night at six. They were going to have it in the town square and everybody was going to help out with the arrangements.

A/N: Sorry it was shorter then normal. There will probably be about one or two more chapters left to this. We are planning to do a sequel though. It will either be when Laci is a teenager or about the new baby. We are leaning for when she's a teenager. I was thinking of having her be a Lorelai if you know what I mean. LOL. To answer _Bloomin Daisy's_ question, no we do not alternate every chapter. I have basically written the whole thing except for the sex parts and Lorelai and Luke's engagement. _Izzpuppy_ you can still use the baby danes name thing. We are done with it.

Review please and feel free to tell us which sequel sounds better. Thanks and one more time don't forget to review!


	33. The Truth Comes Out

Luke woke up the next morning and found an empty space next to him. He still hadn't told Lorelai or Rory that he was able to make the wedding for today. He put some sweat pants on over his boxers and began his search for Lorelai. He didn't have to look very hard or very long before he found her, because the sound of throwing up guided him. He had been wondering when the morning sickness would start and he was somewhat hoping that it wouldn't. He hated seeing Lorelai like that. Luke joined her in the bathroom and began to hold her hair back.

"We're getting married today." He whispered in her ear.

"Really?" Luke's news lifted her spirits up a little but not much.

"Yep, at six."

"Where?"

"The gazebo."

"Oh."

With that more vomit made its way to the surface. Luke stayed with as long as he could. A half hour later Luke woke Rory up and he told her to watch over Lorelai and Laci. He had a few things that he had to take care of before their 'wedding'. He got in the car and drove down the familiar roads that lead to Hartford. When he got there he got out of the car and continuously rang the doorbell until a maid opened it. Luke stormed past the maid and into the dinning room where he was sure he'd find Emily and Richard.

"Luke." Emily managed to get out.

"Lorelai is NOT a sex addict and how dare you call her one!"

"How else do you explain three children, two of which have different fathers? Not only that, who in the right mind would have another baby when they already have one!"

"Us, that's who! We planned for this baby so that Laci would always have a friend around. Do you have any idea how upset you got her last night?"

"Do you have any idea how upset I was when Richard told _me_ last night?"

"Oh and you!" Luke turned his attention to Richard.

"Lorelai trusted you with her secret! Why on earth would you betray her? You people are…I don't even know how to describe you!"

"Telling Emily was the right thing to do. She deserved to know about Lorelai. We all know Lorelai wasn't going to tell her about this!"

"That's not true! Lorelai promised you that she would tell Emily after the honeymoon. God you people! I don't have time for this; I have a wedding to set up!"

"Wedding?"

"Yeah, we're getting married tonight. Do me a factor and say hi to little Olivia Holmes for me!"

Before Richard or Emily could respond Luke was gone. Richard looked up at Emily who was looking down at her feet.

"Who is Olivia Holmes?"

"I don't know." Emily lied.

"That's bull shit and you know it! Answer the question Emily!"

"Her grandmother goes to my DAR meetings."

"Who is she?"

"She's twelve."

"YOU STILL DIDN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION EMILY!"

"She's the one who…she lost Laci."

"What? You told me one of the maids lost her."

"I know."

"You told the police the same thing."

"I know."

"Why Emily?"

"I couldn't bring her to my meeting. If she had cried she would have interrupted the meeting and then they would have gotten mad at me."

"You're pathetic!" Richard got up to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"I am going to apologize to my daughter for breaking my promise and to walk her down the aisle. I'll be back late. Don't wait up."

Richard got in his car and drove to Stars Hollow. Before going to Lorelai's house, he stopped at the local florist to get her some daises. He arrived at Lorelai's house just in time to see Rory leaving with Laci. Richard waited a few moments and knocked on the door. To his surprise Lorelai greeted him.

"Dad." She said it soft enough that Richard didn't hear her.

"Listen, I know you're mad at me. I'm really sorry. I have no idea what came over me. I don't know what I was thinking by telling you're mother. I was wrong to tell her. I'm sorry for everything even her calling you up yesterday. She was drunk, and don't think that I'm standing up for her cause I'm not…"

"Why don't you come in dad?"

"Thank you. These are for you."

"Thanks."

"I'm so sorry about her hiring that girl to watch Laci. I didn't find out until today when Luke brought it up."

"Luke?"

"You didn't know he came?"

"No I didn't. I don't know if he told you dad, but were having our official wedding today. I was kind of wondering if you could possibly walk me down the aisle."

"I would be honored to…"  
"Hold that thought."

Lorelai dashed over to the bathroom and let out everything that had managed to stay in. She was surprised to find her father holding her hair back. Once Lorelai was sure that she wouldn't throw up again anytime soon Richard and her went into the living room. They sat next to each other on the couch and talked for awhile. After there was nothing left to say Lorelai turned on the television and watched the news with her father. Within minutes Lorelai had fallen asleep. Richard covered her up with a blanket and continued watching TV. He couldn't help but smile at the sight Lorelai sleeping next to him. Four or five years ago this would have never been possible.

Luke returned home a half hour later. He was surprised to find Richard sitting next to Lorelai, but he smiled when he saw them. Richard got up and followed Luke outside where he apologized once again. Rory came home soon after with Lorelai's wedding dress, her dress (maid of honor!), Sookie's dress (bridesmaid), and Liz's dress (bridesmaid). Luke had called her last night after he set the wedding up. Her and TJ were going to arrive in Stars Hollow around three. The food was of course made by Sookie, Lane was supplying the music, and the flower store was supplying the flowers. It was kind of like their engagement all over again. There were only six hours left of the town believing that Lorelai and Luke were only engaged.

A/N: Next chapter will probably be up on Monday after my friend gives me the vows. I think I decided on Laci as a teenager. Here's the summary:

Lorelai and Luke are still married, but they fight a lot. Laci sneaks out of her window at least twice a week and drives to a club in Hartford. She ends up getting pregnant by one of the guys there and she is scared to tell Lorelai. Laci finds out that she is pregnant when she is about three months a long. Through all of this Lorelai and Luke become happy again because they have to work together to help Laci out. Their new baby is a boy and his name is going to be Liam (A combo of Lucas and William).Rory is married to Baily and they have a three year old little girl and twin baby boys.

That's it for now. I'm pretty sure I'm going to do that but there is still a chance I'll do the other one.

Please review!


	34. The End!

A/N: Okay so here it is. The last chapter and the wedding. So sad, so sad, so sad! I'm not sure what the sequel will be called. It will probably have Laci's name in it. It might be like Laci Danes: The Teenage years, but that's corny so probably not. If you have any ideas just let me know. This is sad. I almost don't want to end it. Here's the wedding for you!

Six o'clock finally came around. Liz and TJ had arrived at three as planned and everything was going smoothly. All of the men were getting dressed at Luke's and all the girls were getting dressed at Lorelai's.

Lorelai stood in front of the mirror marveling at her dress. It was a strapless dress that was floor length. She had gotten it pretty cheap even though there was such short notice. The bridesmaid's dresses were a dark blue. The maid of honor dress that Rory wore was a little lighter then dark blue but it matched the others very well. Laci was one of the flower girls. She was going to be pushed down the aisle by Kirk who requested to be in the wedding. He was also going to help the ring bearer, Davy, and his little sister, who was also a flower girl, down the aisle.

Over at the diner Luke stood in front of his mirror. He was freshly shaven and he had just gotten his hair cut. He thought back about the day his father told him about how magical his wedding was. He was standing there in a gaze when somebody came up to him and gave him a manly hug. Through the reflection in the mirror he could see that it was Jess. He hadn't invited Jess personally but he had told Liz to invite him. As bad as things had gotten between him and Jess, Luke still loved him. Jess was going to paired with Liz during the wedding. Luke had yet to mention to him that Rory was dating Baily. He was trying to avoid the subject of Rory until after the wedding was over. Rory didn't know that Jess had come either.

The reception was going to be held directly after the wedding in the same spot. The pairs for the dances and things like that were Rory and Baily (Maid of honor and best man), Sookie and Jackson, and Liz and Jess. Ms. Patty was going to fill in for Luke's mother in the mother son dance. Luke had asked Ms. Patty earlier and ever since her face has shown with excitement.

Everyone was in their seats waiting for the wedding to start. Luke and his men (that sounds weird…lol) were waiting in the front for the girls to start coming. They gradually made their way to the front. First little Davy went. He was followed by his sister, Kirk, and the carriage that held Laci. The girls went in the order of importance, last to first. Liz went down the aisle and then Sookie. Before Rory went down she had to have a talk with her mother.

"So you're getting married."

"Rory I'm already married."

"But this is like a done deal. The whole town will know that you're married. I mean with the other marriage you could get divorced at anytime with out the town knowing, but with this one you can't do that! The whole town will know!"

"Rory stop! I'm not getting divorced from Luke. I love him. You, Laci, and him are the most important things to me."

"I know you wouldn't and I know you do. I guess I'm just trying to stall. Jess is here."

"Thank you captain obvious but if you don't mind I would like to go get married now."

"Okay. Congrats!"

"Thanks kiddo. Go make him jealous!"

"Will do."

Rory made her way down the aisle. The whole time she was smiling at Baily, but Jess thought that she was smiling at him. She continued her walk not taking her eyes off of Baily. They had become very serious. As soon as Rory was in place "Here Comes the Bride" started playing. Richard and Lorelai began to walk down the aisle. But just like Rory he had to have a little talk with Lorelai. They still continued to walk, but now they were walking and talking.

"I have never been so proud of you Lorelai. I want you to know that."

"Thank you dad."

"You know after all our fights I never thought the day would come where you would allow me to walk you down the aisle at your wedding."

"It was always going to be you dad. You're not the one I get mad at, I get mad at mom. You're nothing but a big teddy bear."

"Well thank you I guess." They had made their way to the front and were now standing in front of the whole town of Stars Hollow. "Congratulations Lorelai. I love you."

"I love you too."

The ceremony continued. It was finally time for the two to say their vows. They had decided that the traditional vows didn't suit them very well so they decided to make their own. Luke went first.

"One day about eleven years ago a women came into my diner. She made herself right at home by sitting at the counter. She demanded coffee. She needed to have her coffee. I told her to wait her turn but she continued to annoy me. Eventually I gave that woman her coffee. That's when I saw the more pleasant side of her. She wrote down my so called horoscope for me that day on a piece of paper and handed it to me. I watched as she walked out of the diner and made her way across the street. Once she was gone I read it. It said 'you will meet a very annoying woman today.' Then my dear friend Ms. Patty came over to the counter and said nothing but 'Lorelai Gilmore'. From that day on I knew that I was in love with you. I still am and I always will be."

Lorelai went next.

"Ever since the day I met you, the day you just described, I was clueless. I would love to say everything that you just did, but I didn't realize that I was in love with you until two years ago. But ever since then I knew you were the one. I guess in some small way I knew all along. I mean you took care of me when I was sick. You took care of Rory when she was sick. The fact that Rory accepted you right away means a lot. I can't believe we waited so long to do this. I love you Luke. With out you I would be lost and that's why we're so great together."

They said their "I do's" and placed their already used weddings on each others finger. They walked back down the aisle with the pairs following behind them and they went to the inn to get their pictures taken.

After the pictures were taken they went back to the gazebo. They waited inside it until the DJ (Lane) called them down. It was the first time that Stars Hollow acknowledged them as Mr. and Mrs. Danes. Lorelai and Richard danced to "Butterfly Kisses" for the father/daughter dance. For the mother/son dance, Luke and Patty danced to "Boy of Mine".

Everybody enjoyed themselves including Jess and Rory. They ended up having to talk to each other because they were both in the bridal party. After many awkward glances and comments they were able to realize that they couldn't have feelings for each other any more. They were cousins now and there was nothing they could do about it. Baily was even able to accept Jess. As weird as it was Baily and Jess got along very well. They had a bunch of things in common. They eventually started ganging up on Rory.

It was finally the end of the night and it was time for the honeymoon. Rory told her parents that she would watch Laci for them. Lorelai and Luke rode away from the wedding in the convertible that they rented.

One month after the wedding Luke and Lorelai told the town about the baby. Everybody was thrilled with the news. Luke and Lorelai were both happy that they weren't living a lie anymore. The night that they told the town Lorelai, Luke, Rory, and Laci were sitting on the porch enjoying life. They were sitting in silence just capturing the moment when Laci said her first word.

"Coffee!"

"Oh my god our baby talked!" Lorelai shrieked.

"Not a big fan of the word but that is amazing. Wow."

"You taught her well mom."

"No, we taught her well, me and you Luke."

THE END! Please review!


End file.
